Legacy of Twilight
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Grandchild of a Sith Lord in exile having cheated death, but now a former prince will discover a greater destiny awaits him one that could change the galaxy, however he must realize his ancestry which holds the key to his future. Lelouch/Jaina eventurally
1. Chapter 1 The Chosen Path

A/N: Well here is one of my fics I have been working on during last year and I have decided to post to see about collecting concept ideas and thoughts to help continue the story beyond chapter five which has been produced so far for the story. Although chapter six is almost done, but I haven't been able to continue it so far so I am putting this up to gather some concepts and ideas so I can continue.

For the summary of the story…well one is hardly needed since the story's first chapter and the following chapter should explain it lol. So let's move on shall we…I post the other chapters one at a time over the next couple weeks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Chosen Path

Deep underground using a simple flashlight to light the way ahead for him a lone young man was making his way through a twisting maze of jagged tunnels that went deep below the Earth. The current area was far below Stonehenge the legendary prehistoric monument located in the English county of Wiltshire on the British Isles which had been formerly controlled by the British Empire before Queen Elizabeth III and the remaining loyalists in the British Isles were forced to flee to the American Colonies following the invasion by Napoleon Bonaparte during the age of revolution during 1862.

Having discovered clues leading to this hidden tunnel passageway through artifacts found by the man he knew as grandfather the young man pressed on despite feeling chilled by something lurking in the darkness around him, but he didn't allow fear to slow him down although he remained wary of the path ahead of him.

Finally after traveling through a maze of tunnels guided by the power he has learned to wield over the past few years he came across ancient cravings that seemed old and yet similar to Stonehenge, but unlike the plain stones that made up the prehistoric monument above ground these stones had cravings in a language the young man didn't recognize.

Curious the young man placed a brown gloved hand on the smooth stone feeling something coursing through the rock itself, but the moment his hand touched the stone he felt something sting his hand causing a voice…the voice of an old woman to echo.

"At least a child has come…I have been waiting for you."

"Who are you?" The young man demanded shinning his light in every direction, but he saw no one.

Until finally turning back towards the stone entrance leading deeper underground, but now standing just below the stone archway was an elderly woman with ghastly white skin evidence by her hands dressed in black robes while two strands of white hair hung down from the cow of her black hood revealing they were wrapped together by black strands lined with red. From what the young man could see the woman's lower mouth was wrinkled and equally pale as her hands.

"So finally one has come after so many centuries."

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance, but my message is…Lelouch vi Britannia."

"How do you know me?" Lelouch demanded while putting away his flashlight and drawing something he had created recently…a lightsaber. A blood red blade of pure energy erupted from the metallic cylinder handle with the young former black haired prince pointing it at the elderly woman.

"In this cave I see everything that is within you including the potential just beginning to awaken. I see everything inside of you including your fears, joys and the roots of your anger." The hooded elderly woman spoke as she peered deep into the young man's soul and began to see his past including events leading him to this point.

* * *

><p>(September 15th 2010 A.T.B.)<p>

_Seated in the back of a truck a ten year old Lelouch vi Britannia sat near his younger sister Nunnally vi Britannia who sat sadly in her wheelchair while she and Lelouch were supposed to be on their way to meet with the head of the Ashford Family now that Britannia had conquered Japan renaming it Area 11 the prince and princess had no wish to return to the Royal Family knowing they would eventually end up dead or being used as political tools until their deaths._

_Not wishing for neither to happen Lelouch contacted the head of the Ashford Family as they landed with the occupation forces intending to hide among _them_, but he was also aware they would be kept as liability insurance in case things in Area 11 doesn't work out for them. But despite this dangerous position he would be in the former prince was determined to make it work for them. _

_Along the way however the truck changed direction and began heading down a dirt road that led into the mountains outside Tokyo which worried Lelouch slightly while the second truck that had been following behind them continued on ahead. The young man grew nervous, but eventually an hour later the truck came to a stop at a small two story mansion that rested out in the middle of the wilderness. _

_Expecting the worse Lelouch steeled himself for what might their end fearing the possible worse outcome, but a feeling of both relief and surprise overflowed him when a man in his early fifties appeared climbing into the back of the large supply cargo truck to personally see the two young children. He was very well dressed and his attire was clearly Britannian wearing a wine red waist-length satin waistcoat with gold buttons and embroidery on the edges, deep cuffs, and pocket flaps and a high-collar possessing a chest pocket sporting a pocket square and wrist ruffles of fine lace. _

_Underneath the older man wore a black vest and a black cravat that had a small blue gem in the center and a white collar shirt underneath. The older man wore matching dark breeches with black polished ridding boots and finally white gloves on his hands. His pale face was showing signs of age while his brown hair was beginning to gray out a little…never the less his face was still recognizable to those who had known him in the past despite his youthful appearance from what his previous appearance had been like._

"_Huh…grand…grandfather?" Lelouch stammered recognizing the face of the father of their mother Lady Marianne vi Britannia. _

_The last time the two former prince and princess had been in the presence of their material grandfather was during the funeral for their mother Marianne following the brutal assassination that took place at the Aeries villa which was supposed to be well protected, but somehow a group of terrorist bypassed the security and gunned down the former Knight of Six killing her while Nunnally who had been caught up in the attack was crippled and the trauma of the incident left her blind. _

_Serenno Lamperouge was the name the guests at the funeral knew him and those who attended was the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein, Cornelia li Britannia and her younger sister Euphemia and other members of the imperial family who had come to offer their condolences were Odysseus eu Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia and then finally her mother's ally and friend Ruben Ashford. _

_Lelouch remembered the day way he was unable to speak a few words with him still reeling from the terrible tragedy and Nunnally who had barely been released from the hospital enabling her to attend. Fitting the mood of the two children it was raining forcing all of those attending the burial to bring umbrellas._

"_Lelouch and Nunnally I am pleased to see I managed to get to you two first." Serenno Lamperouge spoke with a smile on his face. _

"_Grandpa is that you?" Nunnally chipped recognizing the man's voice. _

"_It is I Nunnally…did you two think I would abandon my own grandchildren?" The older man spoke while Lelouch felt relieved that a familiar face had come for them, but this did prompt Lelouch to inquire. _

"_Are you planning to take us back to Britannia?" _

"_NO…under no circumstances I will be returning to that country I have had my fill of that man and his empire." Serenno said harshly with relieved some of the former prince's worries. "We'll be staying with some new friends I have made over the years somewhere well beyond the reach of Britannia. Grab your things Lelouch and my men here will help you with Nunnally and her belongings." The older man said as a group of men encased in white plastoid body armor over a sealed black body glove joined their grandfather with two of them armed with weapons Lelouch had never seen before. _

"_Grandfather who…" _

"_Don't be alarmed they are here for your protection." _

"_What are they?" _

"_They are called Stormtroopers…there is much we'll need to discuss Lelouch and Nunnally, but after we relocate to a safe location." Their grandfather spoke as the Stormtroopers unloaded the crippled ash-blonde haired girl before the group made their way to the back of the mansion to a wide open field. Lelouch observed as one of the white armored soldier used a hand sign to signal someone clearly waiting for them, but what he saw neck caused his brain's functions to shut down for a moment. _

_De-cloaking before his eyes was a parked transport shuttle, more specifically a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle. Its boarding ramp was lowered allowing the Stormtroopers including their passengers to board the craft. Once they were all aboard and secured in their seats the shuttle began preparations to take off while the former prince was trying to comprehend what was happening unable to believe if any of this was happening as his sister Nunnally remained unaware of the fact they were on a spaceship. _

"_Grandfather…how…what?" _

"_I'll explain now that we're aboard…first off I should perhaps reveal to you the truth behind my own origins. You see Lelouch, I am not a Britannia nor was I originally born on this planet I was born on a planet across the galaxy known as Serenno. There was I born into a noble and wealthy family being the heir to vast wealth and the noble title of Count on my world. To put it simply I am an alien…my real name is Dooku…Dooku Lamperouge if you prefer." Serenno or rather Count Dooku spoke taking in his grandson's shocked expression. _

_Lelouch was dumbstruck uncertain how to respond to such a revelation. _

"_My life story is quite a long one with many facts that will no doubt surprise more than the fact that I am an alien on your world. I came to your world after fleeing from a war I had been fighting in a war meant to change the galaxy for the better, but I discovered I was being deceived into being a puppet and sacrificed like a worthless chess piece. However my former master never knew about an experiment I had been conducting which ensured my survival even through my body had been lost. Using my power my spirit traveled from my body to a waiting clone body I had stored on nearby security vessel which quickly escaped as soon as my traveling spirit made its way to the clone body of myself I had made and kept in storage aboard." Dooku explained before using the travel time on the shuttle to explain his entire story to both Lelouch and Nunnally who kept surprising them with one revelation after another._

_To ensure he would have more than enough time he had ordered the pilot before hand to take their time returning to the base since the cloaking device on the shuttle would ensure no one Earth would detect it. _

* * *

><p>(Present Day)<p>

Returning to the present as an eighteen year old Lelouch vi Britannia was standing before the old woman who recognized her. Remember her holographic image from one of the holocrons in the possession of his grandfather Count Dooku the former prince knew who this former Jedi was.

"Darth Traya I presume then."

"Ah I see you must have found my holocron how interesting indeed."

"You must be a Force Ghost then I take it."

"Was it not obvious?"

"Then what exactly are you doing in a place like this? Somehow I doubt you wanted to seek me out because I accessed your holocron."

"Don't be so conceited my spirit lingers here as the guardian over the tomb of a man and a woman greater than the galaxy had known during my time."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Venture through the challenges ahead and find out…only one of their bloodline will survive what is ahead so I will permit you take part in the trials ahead. Prove your worth as a wielder of the Force and go forth."

Lelouch was thoughtful for a moment wondering just exactly awaited him in the tunnels ahead well aware of the possibility the trials Traya was referring to were likely traps of some kind designed to keep intruders away. Without further hesitation the former prince pushed onward after Traya's spirit vanished moments before as the prince made his way deeper underground.

Eventually after coming to the end of a descending stairway made of craved rock steps the young man found himself in a large craved out dome shaped chamber which much to his surprise came to life in a way as ancient oils left in a small river that surrounded the room became suddenly lit igniting a ring of fire that lit up the entire chamber.

"So you have decided to brave the dangers ahead…very well child…we shall see if you are worthy. This first trial will demand that you use all of your skills in order to survive so hold nothing back." Traya said as her voice echoed through the chamber. Suddenly an apparition of some kind began to materialize behind the young man who sensed the danger the Force Phantom possessed igniting his lightsaber before moving to the side while ducking to avoid having his head cleaved off.

Seeing just what the young man was facing surprised him, but quickly surprised it realizing what he faced was some kind of phantom conjured by the Force that enriched the very tunnels he was walking through which also likely provided the means for Darth Traya to create what he was facing now and manipulate the tunnel itself.

Dressed in the uniform belonging to those of Knights of the Round with the white cape he wore signifying his rank was enough for Lelouch to know he was now facing a Force Phantom of Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One perhaps the only man his mother couldn't best in a fight. Armed with his signature long sword the former prince stood ready to face his foe while remaining alert to what other unnatural powers this conjured specter might throw against him.

Steeling himself for would likely be a difficult fight Lelouch watched as the phantom Knight of One approached raising his large sword with an unnatural grace and strength that he had never seen the real Knight of One possess during a sparring match he had once witness his mother take part in against the fearsome bodyguard of the Emperor.

His speed was superhumanly fast giving the prince little time to evade, but by summoning up his innermost fears, pain and hate, and convert them into intense anger before channeling it to increase his speed, strength, and ferocity to battle the dangerous threat before him. Now moving with speed and strength that was beyond his years Lelouch was now able to properly combat the phantom as their blades met in a shower of sparks.

Even under the effects of Force Rage the former prince was struggling to push back the superhuman strength of the phantom he was facing. Using his abilities to pull loose rocks from the ceiling and walls before sending them hurling at the phantom trying to force him to break off his attack or if he was lucky strike it down with a strong enough blow to its head.

The rocks pelted the force phantom, but when none of his attacks seemed to work Lelouch resorted to use using a powerful Force Push to send the Knight of One slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the chamber. Without giving the force phantom a chance to get back to his feet Lelouch hurled a vicious torrent of Force Lightning upon the downed knight in attempt to defeat him while he was closing the distance to cut him down when he noticed while his sith lightning was harming him it wasn't enough to vanquish the phantom.

But the phantom recovered and resisted the lightning it had been struck with as it resumed its attack against the young man. Lelouch leapt over the phantom after using the Force to slam a rock that had been lying on the ground into the Knight of One's face stunning him long enough for the former prince to get behind him and cleave through his torso while at the same time he had dropped to his knees to avoid the phantom Bismarck's sword swing which only succeeded in chopping off a few hairs from the top of his head.

Despite having been beaten the phantom attempted one more attack before fading away, but Lelouch saw it coming so he used a Force push to slam the phantom into the wall ahead of him before the phantom faded away completely.

"For your age you are very strong in the Force indeed…perhaps you have a small chance of making it pass the other trials that are ahead." Darth Traya spoke after the phantom had vanished.

"I'll play your game, but whatever is at the end of these tunnels I'll find and claim."

"Heh…" Traya replied while a light laugh echoed through the tunnel before adding. "Then fight on young Sith Lord…fight on and claim your destiny."

"I shall!"

Lelouch descended further into the tunnels while alert for whatever else might be waiting for him.

* * *

><p>AN: well that's the first chapter of my Star Wars and Code Geass story so let the reviews come and I will be posting the next chapters soon and gather more feedback. Dooku as Lelouch and Nunnally's grandfather and who are his friends, but do you suppose Nunnally turned out?


	2. Chapter 2 Family Tree

A/N: ok so far reviews have been positive, and so without further delay I think I'll post chapter two of the five chapters finished so far. Now this is where a little trial and error takes place, so input will be much appreciated on this chapter, but I hope once all of the chapters I have made so far go up I can collect on enough feedback and suggestions to contuine on with the story. Please pardon my grammer btw...I'll try to catch as much of it as I can, but please bare with me on it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Family Tree

Advancing deeper and deeper into the tunnels Lelouch entered a second chamber similar to the first, but he felt something different about it as the room appeared smaller than the last. Soon flames similar to what had ignited the first room illuminated the dark chamber prompting Lelouch to go on the defensive and hold his Lightsaber ready for whatever else these caves could throw at him.

Darth Traya's voice boomed through the chamber once more.

"You have passed the Trial of Skill and you already have passed the trial of Courage before coming here, but making your way down here deep below the Earth is also proof of passage."

"Trial?" Lelouch said before moments later the true meaning of these traps became obvious to the young man. "As in the Jedi Trails…now I understand."

"This as you would have guessed by now is the Trial of Flesh…prepare yourself boy."

Lelouch steeled himself for the trial, but instead his mind was suddenly hit by a lash from what he could perceive was from the Force as another Force Phantom was being conjured to face him by the Sith Lord of betrayal. He was shocked when another Knight of the Rounds appeared before him, but this time it was a former member to be more precise.

Dressed in her old uniform as well as appearing as she did when she was a member of the Rounds Marianne vi Britannia stood ready to face her son with a rapier in her hand. At the sight of her everything Lelouch had been told of about her death came flooding back to him which virtually made his blood boil as his hatred for what his parents had done surged through him.

* * *

><p>(2010 A.T.B. Hidden Empire of the Hand Outpost on Mars)<p>

_Lelouch sat before his grandfather recoiling from shock and revulsion at what had been revealed to him it wasn't long since their arrival at the base that acted as an observation outpost for an organization that their grandfather Dooku had allied himself with known as the Empire of the Hand. After arriving the aged Sith Lord gave Lelouch and Nunnally some time to rest before summoning Lelouch to a conference room used by officers in the base to discuss the matter concerning their mother's death, but also present in the room was a sixteen year old woman with long pale green hair, yellow eyes wearing a sunflower-pattern kimono. _

"_Thank you for coming Lelouch…this is C.C. she used to be an old friend of your mother's." _

"_Her?" The former prince said feeling rather surprised that a girl as young as her knew their mother despite having never seen her before. _

"_She is actually much older than you think, but I'll admit I was surprised myself when I found out the truth." _

"_I see…so what really happened that night?" _

"_Your mother received a message using your half-sister Cornelia as a messenger to deliver it. I suspect she knew what was already on the disc she received while Cornelia herself had no idea what was on it. On that same day your mother ordered her to withdraw her security escort." _

"_SHE WHAT?"_

"_She withdrew her security escort to meet with your uncle secretly." _

"_My uncle?" _

"_His name is V.V. he is your father's older brother." C.C. explained. _

"_Yes apparently both she as well as your uncle was working on a project that was being spearheaded by your father. However it seems that your mother was being viewed as a hindrance by your uncle so he gunned her own when she turned her back. Then he set Nunnally up as a witness crippling her while making it look like the assassination was the work of terrorists." Dooku explained while his fist tightened in anger. _

_Lelouch on the other hand almost couldn't believe what he had just heard, but had a harder time believing it. _

"_Further more you father had discovered what happened and instead conducted his own cover up which involved using a special power he had to remove Nunnally's memories of the incident and replace them with false ones."_

"_But…but…how…how could he do that?" Lelouch said shockingly while Dooku continued. _

"_He had a power called Geass which C.C. had been explaining to me. The Power of the King as she refers to it as which she is capable of granting. She didn't give your father his Geass power, but rather your uncle did possessing the ability to grant such powers to others as well." _

"_I still can't believe it." _

"_Then allow me…" C.C. said as she took Lelouch's hand and in that moment began the establishment of their contract. Before the young man could even begin to comprehend what was happening Lelouch suddenly found himself in some kind of bizarre black and white space of some kind…nothing he could think of could describe it. "You have suffered and lost just about everything, but could you keep on going if you had power…a new reason to live. I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" _

_A moment of consideration Lelouch became convinced of the validity of the woman and so…he accepted. _

"_Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"_

_Returning to the normal world Lelouch felt something in his left eye which he soon realized must have been the power C.C. had just given him. Having experienced just receiving the power himself alone the former prince began to give the words of his grandfather and the mysterious woman more weight which soon began knives that stabbed his heart as he found out that the mother who had loved them only loved them superficially especially as C.C. revealed that their mother possessed a Geass power of her own which allowed her mind to cross over into another's person thus surviving her death even through her body had apparently perished which turned any loved he had for his mother into hate. _

"_Lelouch I know there isn't much I can offer, but I can offer you and your sister a new future among us." Dooku began summoning his signature curved Lightsaber to him using the Force. "What I intend to instruct you in will require the utmost discipline since its lure will lead you to your own self destruction as well as Nunnally's so I have decided to take you as my apprentice." _

"_Your apprentice?" Lelouch asked slightly confused. _

"_Yes through me you will learn how to channel that anger, fear and despair into power you can wield for the sake of Nunnally and the galaxy while I will teach you how to resist the dangerous lure of the Dark Side and the whispers of power that destroy good men and women, so Lelouch will take up the mantle of my apprentice?" _

_Look upon his grandfather's face for a moment Lelouch as the older man stood up leaving his chair holding the weapon against his right side. It was that moment the ten year old boy knelt down before him feeling it was something he had to do._

"_I pledge myself to your teachings."_

"_Very good…I see the potential in you Lelouch and you have the will needed, but most importantly the Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Lelouch vi Britannia…" Dooku spoke igniting his lightsaber before holding the red plasma energy blade over the young man's left shoulder knighting him as he said. "I hereby declare you are now one with the order of the Sith Lords." _

"_Thank you…my master." _

* * *

><p>(Present Day)<p>

Returning to the present Lelouch began grinning evilly as he looked upon the Force Phantom ghost of his mother before reaching out with the Force to begin choking the life out of her. After learning everything about her survival despite the loss of her body through the power of Geass which he possessed, but his was capable of compelling others to follow his orders without question left a venomous hatred in the young man towards both of his parents since they had abandoned them in a foreign land.

As such he felt no remorse in attacking the Force Ghost of his own mother in such as fashion which surprised Darth Traya's spirit that he would savagely attack his own mother like that. A smile appeared on her face as she observed the former prince using his telekinetic abilities to slam the woman repeatedly into the cave walls even after snapping her neck.

"I guess I underestimated you…I was certain facing your mother would cause doubts within you, but it seems all of the mental anguish you have endured up to this point as well as the physical pain of your training I suppose should suffice." Traya spoke as the way to the chamber beyond laid open with Lelouch pressing onward feeling that he was getting closer and closer to his goal.

Soon he reached another chamber mirroring the other two and after the room was lit using the similar lighting system of oils in the previous rooms the Sith Lord spoke again.

"Now prepare for the most dangerous trial of all…the trial of spirit."

Knowing what this trial likely held for the young man braced himself as a surge of darkness suddenly enveloped the room causing the young eighteen year old to black out for a moment. When Lelouch came to he found himself in a completely different place…more specifically the Britannian Royal Throne room inside the Pendragon royal palace. Taking a moment to collect himself Lelouch was horrified at the sight before him as he saw his own sister Nunnally dead with her head cleaved off while nearby were the decapitated remains of Suzaku Kururugi and judging from the head possessing long pink hair that he saw were the remains of his younger half-sister Euphemia li Britannia.

The bloodshed had an impact on the young man as he wanted to scream out, but his mind was working on calming the former prince as he tried to remind himself this was all likely a Force Illusion, but the smell of blood in the air accompanied by burnt flesh made the gruesome scene feel very real to the young man. Soon laughter diverted his attention as Lelouch looked towards the throne where he saw seated on the throne was someone who could only be described as his own twin.

He looked exactly like Lelouch except for the molten gold eyes the evil twin had and his attire. The Dark Side manifestation was dressed in attire different from what Lelouch currently wore while his obviously evil twin wore all black lined with gold while the cape he wore that covered one side of his shoulder and body was red on the inside and black on the outside. The emblem of Geass could be seen on the ends of his sleeves while he wore a multiple button purple vest underneath with black paints and matching boots.

A cruel smile appeared on evil Lelouch's face as he regarded his twin while the former prince held his lightsaber ready reactivating the blade while regarding his completely dark side consumed evil twin with disgust now recognizing the deaths around him were obviously his handiwork which further reinforced the reasons why his grandfather Dooku had warned him of the dangers of using the Dark Side.

_Be wary my grandchild the dark side can make you strong, but ignore the whispers of power and seductive lure of its deeper nature. Before you realize it you will be consumed and turned into the very thing you hate the most. _

Seeing what he could potentially become in this Trial of Spirit had successfully driven that fact home with the former prince.

"Well well if it isn't my goody two-shoes old self."

"You don't sound anything like me."

"That's because I am stronger and much more powerful for fully embracing the Dark Side."

"I see it has made you hopelessly power crazy and insane…I'll make note not to become like you then." The former prince remarked dryly.

"You idiot only by giving yourself over to the Dark Side can you attain true limitless power."

"Really I feel strong enough as it is!" Lelouch declared as he sent his evil twin flying through the air with a Force Push before rushing to engage his evil counterpart. His evil twin instantly became enraged and proceeded to attack his counterpart unleashing a torrent of Force Lightning against him. Lelouch countered by deflecting the oncoming lightning with his free hand as he closed in to deal with his evil twin.

Using Force Speed he rushed his counterpart decking him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You won't kill me people like you wouldn't kill an unarmed man…since I am your evil side you Mr. Goody-two shoes won't…" The evil Lelouch's words died suddenly when Lelouch swiftly beheaded his evil counterpart.

"Good…evil…I am the one with the Lightsaber."

The entire room went black and soon Lelouch found himself back inside the cave with Darth Traya's laugher echoing through the cave.

"You have advanced in both your training and mentality than I had first thought, but your last test awaits you."

Without wasting a moment Lelouch moved onward heading into the next room ahead where the former prince guessed that the final test of the trials he was being forced to take part in would be the Trial of Insight. Not something that was normally included in the Jedi Trials, but it seemed he would be taking part in it regardless.

After descending down a final set of steps leading deeper underground Lelouch found himself in a somewhat later dome-shaped chamber larger than the previous chambers, but the difference was that at the other end of the room stood a large pair of stone doors…whatever he was led down here to find were beyond those doors.

However in front of those doors was the spirit of Darth Traya.

"You have done well, but to enter the crypt behind me you must pass one final trial to prove your worth."

"I am ready!"

"Then let us begin!"

A surge of dark side energies began to move through the ground below Lelouch's feet as well as through the walls and even the ceiling itself as the final trial was beginning. Another Force Phantom began to manifest, but this one felt very different from the other specters the Sith Lord had been creating using the power flowing through the tunnels they were in.

Something felt different, but as the phantom took form he was surprised by appearance of the phantom now standing before him.

_Anakin Skywalker!_

Lelouch thought recognizing the famed Jedi and original identity of the infamous Sith Lord Darth Vader who was standing before him as he had appeared before the faithful duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi which would leave him confined to the life-sustaining armor he would be placed in after the battle.

"What…how…how did I?" A confused Anakin inquired wondering exactly how he had regained physical form knowing that he had died years ago.

"Your return to this physical plane is temporary Skywalker, but it will be long enough for you to confront and battle this young man. You are his final test and so he must defeat you before he can proceed." Darth Traya explained.

"A Sith Lord…but you're in the same state as I am?"

"Indeed I am, but only within this place can I take physical presence for a short time as a phantom myself. As you are now you can fight him at the time when you were at your peak."

"I won't fight that boy." Anakin said defiantly.

"You're one to talk, Darth Vader…you'll confront this young man. He will need it, because it may determine if he either rises on the Galaxy as a Jedi, either a Sith, one that will surpass Sidious on power and wickedness or if he forges a path of his own, one that will change the Galaxy and the Force itself for countless generations to come…the choice it's yours, Hero without Fear." Darth Traya spoke before after a moment of careful contemplating the Jedi activated his lightsaber standing to face the young man before him.

Re-igniting his own lightsaber in response Lelouch held it to his face in the gesture of a salute before assuming a fighting stance. Anakin attacked first leaping into the air behind him trying to run him through, but Lelouch successfully parried the attempted strike before the two engaged in a fierce exchange of lightsaber blows.

The two combatants utilized Djem So against the other before Lelouch began adjusting his fighting stance using Juyo and Vaapad instead against Anakin's Djem So fighting style using, but the Force Phantom soon noticed elements of Form II and Form III mixed in with his shifting and changing fighting style. Anakin countered by knocking Lelouch into the air with a Force Push before using his telekinetic talents to strike out against the boy.

Grabbing hold of a number of loose stones Anakin sent them flying at a recovering Lelouch who managed to bat some of them away with either his Force talents or cleave them in two with a swing of his Lightsaber. Lelouch leapt up to his feet and charged his foe using Force speed while he got close performing a feinting a diagonal slash from the left and then twisting the blade around to the right and surging forward. The former Jedi and Sith Lord quickly sidestepped the red blade as the former prince quickly countered with an upsweep to the Force Phantom's neck, but Anakin spun to the right with his blade held straight out in front of him as he completed the circle nearly cutting the former prince in half.

Somersaulting backwards Lelouch quickly steadied himself while stepping backwards as he parried a quick series of slashes. Soon Anakin switched to a one hand fighting style with his weapon as Lelouch tried to counterattack to land a blow, but found that the Hero without Fear parried his attack. The former prince was now on the defensive adapting more of a Soresu combat style.

But despite his best efforts Anakin kept hammering away at him.

_I need an opening._

Drawing upon the Force the former prince began using the same stone projectiles that he hadn't destroyed against the Jedi which came after leaping backwards to give himself some wide breath from his foe, but as he went to make short work of the oncoming projectiles Lelouch hurled a torrent of Force Lightning at his opponent. As expected Anakin used his Lightsaber to catch and defuse the oncoming lightning, but it was just as the former prince was counting on. With his attention divided between his front and his back Anakin didn't notice the falling rock from the ceiling he had loosened and brought down upon the Skywalker's head.

The impact of the stone stunned the Jedi for a moment allowing Lelouch the opening he needed as he charged in blasting Anakin with a torrent of Force Lightning as he quickly closed the distance between him brining his lightsaber around to cleave through his foe, but Anakin recovered almost instantly and blocked just in time…however their blades were angled in such a way that the young prince would drag the weapon along the blade until it made contact with the hilt of the Lightsaber itself allowing the Britannian to cut through the blade emitter disarming Skywalker.

Using a powerful Force Push he knocked Anakin to the ground before approaching him to level his blade straight at his disarmed opponent's face.

"If you had been a Sith I would have destroyed you, but I don't feel much of darkness on you...only I feel past regrets, pains and hopes…I hope that you return to the Force, assured that I'm not a threat, Anakin Skywalker." Lelouch said before shutting off his weapon and walking away from the defeated phantom. Anakin smiled as his phantom disappeared with his spirit returning to the Force.

After completing the final trial and triumphing over Darth Traya's final test the young man was breathing hard as he was trying to compose himself while at the same time he remained alert for any possible counterattack or reprisals from the Sith Lord. The Sith Lord on the other hand seemed pleased and used the Force to open the large stone doors allowing the former prince access into the chambers beyond.

"Congratulations young one…you have passed all of the trials required so you have enter the tomb."

"Tomb…whose tomb is it?"

"Yes the tomb of my greatest students who died thousands of years ago as husband and wife after they both became stranded here…unable to leave they remained and eventually grew close and married after they began leading the people they encountered here. Of course like husband and wives usually do they have children and those children had children themselves and so forth over the next four thousand years. You child are one of their children…and now a child has finally found their way here."

Uncertain and reasonably confused Lelouch entered the darkened room as several well placed torches set upon a number of gold torch stands and holders illuminating the whole room. What the former prince saw ahead mystified him as the entire room was adorned with gold upon its walls and ceiling while treasures and offerings were dotted around the room while in the center sat a pair of solid gold sarcophaguses. In-between them were a sealed golden chest that was large enough to stuff a small child into while against the wall behind the sarcophaguses were statues made in the likeness of the ones buried here.

One on the right was a beautiful woman depicted with short hair dressed in flowing robes holding what appeared to be a lightsaber while standing next to her was obviously her husband a man dressed in robes with a breastplate upon his body and a mask upon his face also holding a lightsaber.

"Step forward young one what you seek is in that golden chest." Darth Traya spoke standing behind the young man pointing him in the direction of the chest.

Hesitant at first Lelouch approached and using the Force he slid the heavy gold top off the chest revealing its contents for the first time in thousands of years since they had been sealed within this tomb following the deaths centuries ago. Inside Lelouch found a glowing lime green organic crystal-lattice device in the shape of a pyramid resting on top of a bundle of old black robes which had all but wasted away mostly while next to the device was an old red and gray Mandalorian helmet which was badly corroded from age.

Taking the pyramid into his hands the young man began to examine the device realizing what it was.

"A holocron…"

Suddenly Lelouch felt something poke his hand and draw a sample of blood from him.

"Urgh…what was that?"

"Part of the holocron's design it was made to draw a sample of the DNA of whoever touches it to verify if the person holding it is a descendant." Darth Traya explained as the holocron activated.

"You who have made your way down here holding my holocron…" A voice spoke as the avatar or rather gatekeeper of the Holocron activated revealing a man dressed in robes with armor upon his body identical to the man whose statue was in this very room. "I am Revan former Jedi Knight and former Dark Lord of the Sith…I had long ago foreseen the coming of one of my bloodline."

"Your bloodline?"

"Indeed child the genome examination of the sample of blood taken from you has confirmed that you are my descendant and therefore destined to follow an important destiny that will determine the fate of the galaxy a mantle I must ask of you to assume."

"Me?"

"In my vision I foresaw a terrible war that will tear this galaxy apart and lead to the deaths of trillions that will inevitability lead to serious consequences for future generations so I must ask you to step forward and follow in my footsteps to be what this galaxy will need in the coming war…however there will be important preparations you must undertake first."

"What must I do?"

"Follow the path I once walked you must begin your quest at Dantooine and then follow what you discover at these coordinates. The ruins may have been destroyed, but reach this location and the next half of the journey will be revealed." Revan spoke as a set of coordinates were displayed for the young man to see as he tried to memorize them for later. "Complete the journey and you shall have full access to all of my secrets and knowledge."

With that the holocron of Revan shut down until the moment the device will be brought to the location of the ruins Revan mentioned.

"The ruins he speaks of are the ruins of a small temple on the planet that belonged to the ancient and long dead Infinite Empire of the Rakatan people. Take the holocron to the site of the ruins and it will activate once more."

"But all this for what…I already know what war he is likely speaking of, but why all of this?" Lelouch inquired.

"It is to prove your worth…you will understand at the end of your journey. I'll be watching you." Darth Traya spoke as her spirit disappeared leaving Lelouch alone. Thinking for a moment the young man collected all of the remaining artifacts inside the gold chest including an old pair of lightsabers he had found before leaving the tomb and began the long trek back to the surface.

An hour later Lelouch made his way back to the surface where his grandfather as well as his instructor in the ways of the Force was waiting for him.

"What did you find?" Dooku inquired.

"A holocron including artifacts that belonged to Revan and possibility the Jedi Exile...what is down there is their tomb."

The older man was taken aback by this information as he found it almost difficult to believe that the tomb of one of history's most well known Jedi and Sith Lords was buried on this planet along with another who would gain fame almost as close as his.

"Furthermore it seems I am his descendant when his holocron took a blood sample to examine."

"Then we have much to discuss then."

"Indeed we do grandfather."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter we'll see some familiar faces including another who should have been dead and where Lelouch and Nunnally will have been living for the past eight years. So review and let me know how it is and I'll probably post the next chapter soon after enough reviews come in.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations for the Journey

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and here is the chapter where the next trial by fire takes place for me lol. Anyway this chapter will display Lelouch's armor I have designed, I went through five different designs before deciding on one, and the characters introduced in this chapter I was nervous writing about. So I hope I got them right.

Anyway I am aware of the new details on Revan and the Jedi Exile, but those chapters were written well over a year ago so they weren't probably updated. I just didn't feel like making the updates since it would froze me to rewrite the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Preparations for the Journey

(21 ABY/2019 A.T.B.)

A week later Lelouch and Dooku made their way back to the Empire of the Hand's main base on the planet of Nirauan within the Hand of Thrawn Fortress as the former prince was sitting inside his room creating a new lightsaber which was on the verge of completion. Once the crystals were installed the young man began assembling the weapon while taking care to make sure all of the parts would properly fit in their places.

One of the specials of this weapon was that its focusing crystals would be from the ancient lightsabers of Revan, one he had wielded as Dark Lord of the Sith while the other during his time as a redeemed Jedi.

After a few hours of work the weapon was completed with Lelouch igniting the blade to test the weapon as he moved it around admiring his handiwork and the peculiar purple shade of the plasma blade of his new weapon. The completed product was a nine-inch long dual-phase Lightsaber. Thanks to some influences by Dooku and perhaps as a result of his royal upbringing the weapon was cylinder-shaped, but elegant in design a reflection of his own tastes.

The weapon was constructed out of a black polished Mandalorian iron with the blade emitter and the stylish integrated blade emitter shroud including the blade emitter control studs was composed of aurodium and then finally the rest of the weapon had a refined and elegant electrum finish incorporating the Geass sigil into the back of the hilt near the end of the weapon.

A knock came at his door which prompted Lelouch to put away the weapon after deactivating the blade rose from his work desk to greet whoever wished to visit him. Upon opening the door the young eighteen year old was face to face with a sixteen year old boy with a scar above his right eyebrow going up his forehead along his scalp. He had a bit of white hair growing around the scar with short hair making look almost bald dressed in a uniform of the Empire of the Hand.

"Colonel Lelouch…sir." Jagged Fel said after snapping to attention saluting the young man who was two years his senior.

"At ease." Lelouch said gesturing to the young man after returning the salute. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Not exactly, however both my father, the Grand Admiral and Lord Dooku wish to see you at once."

"I understand I'll go see them right now."

Jagged lead the young Sith Lord in training to the command center of the Empire of the Hand building where Jag's father General Baron Soontir Fel, Count Dooku and Grand Admiral Thrawn were waiting for the young man having brought his newly finished lightsaber with him leaving it attached to his belt. Like Jag the young man was also wearing an officer's uniform worn by those apart of the Empire of the Hand with the rank of colonel on it.

"Thank you for coming colonel…" Thrawn began before turning to face the young man saluting him while Lelouch returned it out of respect for the Chiss.

"Not at all sir I came as soon as I heard my presence was requested."

"Now that you are here let us begin as I have been informed by your grandfather the holocron you recovered will not reveal its knowledge to you unless you partake of a journey to follow the same course Revan had taken in his finding of the Star Maps according to what Dooku had discovered when he convened with the holocron of Darth Traya upon learning that you had encountered her spirit within Revan's tomb." Thrawn explained while Lelouch nodded to the facts.

"To get to the point we are slightly concerned about sending you forth into the galaxy to follow this journey insisted by the holocron." The elder Fel remarked.

"If the Jedi and the New Republic were to learn of you it could lead to some complicating issues." Dooku added who shared the elder Fel's concerns.

"However I feel we should unlock the secrets of the holocron for the sake of your training for the sake of the plan." Thrawn said while he did share their concerns, but given the legend behind Revan and the possible knowledge his holocron offered was too tempting to pass up. "So our decision is this you will travel alone aboard a ship that we will provide you and your mission will be to seek out the locations you are directed to by the holocron and return once your journey is complete."

"Very well then I'll make preparations to leave."

"Lelouch I will say this only once…avoid drawing attention to yourself, but you are permitted to defend yourself if you have no other choice, but avoid drawing the attention of the Jedi and the New Republic." Thrawn warned sternly.

"I understand sir." Lelouch said saluting to the Chiss.

"Very well you are dismissed."

As Lelouch left to begin his preparations to leave the three leaders of the Empire of the Hand continued their own discussion. As Dooku exchanged glances with the Chiss leader whose life the Sith Lord had saved years earlier, but also worked to use his supposed death to allow the Grand Admiral to fake his demise since in a meeting the two had earlier they knew Emperor Palpatine was on the verge of returning.

Convinced by Dooku to agree to his plan clandestinely returned to the Unknown Regions working with the Sith Lord to quietly while secretly building up and amassing new troops and constructing new ships in secret in preparation for the anticipated invasion of alien beings from outside the galaxy along with the development and construction of the Empire of the Hand's own Knightmare Frames after seeing the possible military applications for them once redesigned and reserved engineered using their own technology.

The majority of the Empire of the Hand remained unaware of Thrawn's survival except for a select few until a few months after the incident involving the imposter incident with the Imperial Remnant.

Part of that plan would be the training and cultivation of a new leader to lead the Empire of the Hand into battle against the alien enemy a part that Lelouch had been selected for. Not only has the former prince being trained in the ways of the Force, but was taught intergalactic politics by Dooku and learned military tactics and strategies and other skills from Thrawn while Soontir Fel also took part in the training of the boy showing him how to pilot a fighter along with other skills he could contribute to Lelouch's training.

"That boy is headstrong and a bit arrogant I hope he'll keep a low profile." Fel said while Thrawn nodded in agreement.

"I trust my apprentice will succeed in his mission. He informed me he had managed to best a Force Phantom of Anakin Skywalker the same man who had bested even me during the last days of the Clone Wars. His skills have truly grown and the fruits of his labors are visible."

"Holding his own against the man who became Darth Vader couldn't have been an easy feat." Thrawn noted.

"The new generation must surpass the older generation such is the way of things." Fel commented.

"However, this means also…what Lelouch will confront enemies what have been forged by the chaos of this era…enemies that have strength on themselves…the Old Sith…they will not kneel and die, as Lelouch changes the Galaxy, and I'll be there to stop them…not again…the circle will be broken, and if sacrifices are required…I'll be there to do them." The Sith Lord replied before he added finally. "Lelouch shall succeed."

"I don't doubt he will Dooku, but I just only worry he'll draw attention to himself."

* * *

><p>An hour later in his room Lelouch was packing essential supplies for his upcoming journey while at the insistence of Dooku he would be taking the holocron of Darth Traya with him to continue his studies as he traveled through the galaxy. Amidst his preparations a special package was dropped off for him a change of attire meant for the young man to help conceal his identity while he traveled the galaxy.<p>

It was something of his own design after he beheld the remains of the robes and armor Revan had worn, but thousands of years had caused the robes to virtually disintegrate into nothing leaving a corroded breast plate. Unfortunately leaving the armor unusable, but never the less that didn't stop Lelouch from designing a replacement set of armor drawing inspiration from the remains of Revan's attire. Opening the chest the young man changed out of his uniform and began to don the completed suit that had been made according to his specifications.

Laid out on the bed before him were his new attire the young nineteen year old had created using some of the remains of Revan's ancient robes as material for the new armor salvaging what could be salvage, but even then there wasn't much that could be used. However the young man was already wearing the first half of the new armor which was a black ribbed, padded, multi-ply body glove that covered everything below his neck. This flexible, quilted suit was blast-dampening providing protection against fire and well-protected against explosions, piercing, and poisoning.

On his hands he wore elbow-length long black leather gloves made from a unique micronized iron that could deflect anything short of a lightsaber blow attached with plates of black Mandalorian armor on the forearms while an auto-seal on the gloves linked the body suit with the interior of the gloves creating an air-tight seal. On his feet the eighteen year old wore a pair of shiny matching black all-terrain combat boots which contained shin armor of Mandalorian iron that hinged on the sides of the foot of the boot to allow him to walk. As a precaution for surprise attacks the soles of his boots could magnetically adhere to bulkheads or metallically surfaces if Lelouch wished it either through gestures with his toes or through his mask.

Next the new Mandalorian Iron pauldrons and chest armor laid before him appeared to be one piece that protected his entire upper torso, which like the other plates of armor was outlined with gold, with a v-shaped collar near his neck possessing a white cravat hiding the Cortosis Weave neck brace he wore to protect him from beheadings. The Mandalorian Iron material was dark gray in color with several black vertical stripes. This design was based highly on the pauldron that Darth Vader had once wore, but it was made with slits between the vertical armor stripes to allow for greater mobility. Around the neck of the full-shoulder pauldron was a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head made of the same resistance leather-like special micronized iron used in his leather gloves integrated with armorweave to provide some lightsaber resistance.

To complete his attire Lelouch had previous donned a black armorweave tabard under his chest armor lined with gold closed in the front, but below the belt he wore the tabard opened up to allow free movement of his legs almost reaching the ground stopping near the top of his boots. Helping to keep the tabard closed from the belt up was a black leather equipment belt which also carried a spare comlink for emergencies, a small tool kit, a holo-projector, a clip for his lightsaber, a grappling hook and wire, and spare rations including a small med-kit and lastly the control box for the environmental systems of body glove that was integrated with an advance sensitive temperature-regulation system, which could be controlled by a function box on his belt. The system is powerful enough to such that it would allow Lelouch to walk through harsh environments such as the surface of icy Hoth or the host deserts of Tatooine without any additional protection.

Then came the final piece of the armor was a custom made The black spiky indigo helmet was made from Mandalorian iron possessing a gold variation of the Geass sigil along the lower jaw with the interior of the mask possessing an advance HUD (heads-up-display), which could feature information on the surrounding environment as well as a three-hundred and sixty-degree field of vision and designed to give him limited defense against sonic weapons. Also for his Geass power in his left eye the side of the mask could slide open and allow Lelouch to use it while wearing the mask and it possessed a device that could electronically alter his voice slightly to help hide his identity. The HUD's data streams could be controlled by eye movements and blinking.

In addition to the sophisticated systems of the mask, it carried its own built-in advanced penetrating radar allowed his HUD to provide information on nearby rooms which further helped Lelouch making deadlier in conjunction with his already formidable force abilities. In conjunction the HUD was designed to compensate automatically for low or high light conditions. It possessed built audio devices that picked up on minute sounds and amplified them and could connect with the onboard computer of his Knightmare Frame, assuming the transmission wasn't blocked. The mask has the capability of sealing to compensate for pressure changes, and holding five to ten minutes of air, though damage may disable this feature.

Built into the mask was a built in macrobinocular viewplate, which could be magnified to allow Lelouch to see great distances, and was equipped with, among other things, an infrared scanner that could be magnified up to fifty times. The infrared scanner magnified light up to one hundred times or displayed heat gradations. Then as a safety feature the mask had its own environmental filter system could filter out poisons and contaminants as well as provide Lelouch with a two hour reserve air tank.

Thanks to the nature of his suit one the mask and the rest of the armor was sealed it could also be used to allow the former prince to survive in the open vacuum for a short time serving as an airtight space suit should an emergency situation call for it.

Examining himself the young man was pleased with the finish product having it made to suit his own personal style perfectly. Before trying on the helmet a knock was heard prompting Lelouch to open it and standing outside his door was a familiar fifteen year old ash-blonde haired girl wearing a white shirt with gray paints. Her ability to walk had been restored, but the problem of restoring her eye sight remained so Dooku had been teaching Nunnally the Force as well. However unlike her brother he only taught the girl in the Jedi arts while teaching her how to use Force Sight to compensate for her inability to regain her eye sight.

"Brother is it true are you going on some kind of trip?"

"Yes I am dear sister, but it's a journey its best that I go alone."

"But why must you go brother?"

"It's something I feel that I must do to understand what I must do in the future. But don't worry I'll bring you back pictures and souvenirs."

Nunnally looked at her brother sternly…even without her natural eyesight something about her ability to perceive everything through the Force made even the former prince a little nervous.

"You better bring me back something nice."

"Don't worry; I'll bring you back something including photos of the planets I visit."

"I hope you do because I am sure Wynssa will love to see the pictures too."

"I am sure she'll appreciate them."

Nunnally hugged her brother tightly before leaving to allow him to finish his packing. Once he was done on his way he bumped into a certain green haired witch. C.C. intercepted the young man in the hallway heading for the main hanger where his transport meant to take him around the galaxy was waiting for him, but the immortal woman wasn't going to allow him to leave yet she offered her own farewell.

"Going on a trip I hear…I want pizza from whatever planets you go to."

"C.C. they don't have pizzas in the known galaxy."

"You speak blasphemy!" C.C. snapped.

"Trust me C.C. the fact no one in this base knew what Pizza was until you introduced them to it was proof enough."

"I'll have to be sure to change that."

A part of Lelouch wanted to Force Choke the woman while another part just wanted to start laughing.

"Oh I guess your girlfriend wants to have a few words with you." C.C. said mockingly walking away to leave Lelouch to have a conversation with another woman who had been approaching from behind. Dressed in a uniform similar to what Jag wore the young woman was about his age with a willowy frame and long mid-back length brown hair with all of it from the neck down tied into a braided ponytail she wore over her left shoulder while her green eyes locked with Lelouch's, but not after casting a glare at the green haired witch while feeling almost tempted to shoot the woman.

Although the girl inherited more from her father while taking on most of his personality and work ethic she had apparently inherited her mother's beauty as the girl was beginning to grow and mature into a beautiful woman. She saluted Lelouch before the former prince returned it and informed her politely.

"You can be at east Captain."

"Thank you sir…"

"Was there something I could help you with Captain Fel." Lelouch inquired to one of Jag's sisters, Cherith Fel.

"Sir I wish to inquire upon your temporary leave of absence?"

"It's to unlock the secrets of a valuable holocron we had found when I had revisited Earth upon learning a possible cache of relics useful to our cause were discovered."

"The vision you had…didn't have anything to do with it didn't it?"

"No not exactly, but it did help pin point the tomb's exact location."

The tension between them remain steady, but Lelouch on the other hand was only on guard for another outburst from the young woman who was upset with him due to an incident five months ago during a battle between one of the many enemies of the Empire of the Hand where Davin had been killed after foolhardily charging into the middle of the battle when they found that intelligence that had been gathered before hand was incorrect.

The first half of the conflict had gone badly, but it was only by Lelouch quick decision making and tactical cleverness that he was able to prevent an all out disaster. However during the conflict Cherith was intent on heading out to avenge her brother and her current state would have likely result in her death. Not wishing to have to report another Fel lost to his father and his best friend Jag Lelouch was able to intercept the young woman after ordering the soldiers in the hanger to delay her until his arrival which they had managed to do.

After a brief confrontation with her the young man realized he wouldn't be able to stop her so he was forced with one alternative.

The former prince used his Geass to issue a simple order…Live.

Upon taking her ship into combat the girl fled the battle and survived thanks to Lelouch's order preventing her demise, but due to the fact Lelouch didn't put any time constraints on it the order would now always activate whenever her life was in danger, she felt suicidal or she knew her death was inevitable to force her to survive by any means.

This act of course left some animosity between them while her family was for the most part grateful since no one especially her mother had no wish to lose any more children.

"I hear you are leaving for the known Galaxy for a time." Cherith said coldly.

"Yes its part of a mission I'll be undertaking I am not sure when I'll return, but I will return I can assure you."

"We'll be expecting you then."

"I see…"

Lelouch said before moving on leaving the young woman in the hallway as he made his way to the hanger where a specially, but heavily modified YT-1250 freighter stood for Lelouch's personal use with the ship's second cargo hold was converted to Lelouch's personal living quarters while its weapons and internal systems had undergone a complete major overhaul refitting the ship with military-grade power generators, shielding, propulsion, and weaponry. But since it was meant to be flown by a single pilot most of the freighter's other systems were upgraded extensively to that such that the vessel was enabled to operate automatically, so with the ship fully automated it would make it easier for a single pilot to handle.

Besides its advance set of military-grade shields it included additional shields for extra protection and enhanced weapons along with a few hidden weapons such as concussion missiles and light turbolasers including given additional hull armor to bolster its defenses. For his mission the freighter was also given a new experimental cloaking system built into the ship to help the former prince move about the galaxy quietly and unseen.

To protect his privacy the ship held a pair of concealed anti-personnel repeating blaster cannon hidden at each boarding ramp including hidden security measures inside the ship to deal with intruders such as gas release systems, electrified floors and concealed anti-personal blaster guns and anti-droid measures as well too.

Waiting for him was his grandfather Dooku.

"All of your preparations are ready my grandson, go forth now…" The Sith Lord spoke as he placed his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Go and seek out your destiny. I have the upmost confidence in you."

"I will return with the secrets of Revan's holocron unlocked." Lelouch declared proudly as he boarded the freighter followed by a droid that helped load up the last of his belongings he was taking with him for the trip. After boarding the freighter the young man sat in the pilot's seat before he activated the engines and its navigation system. The freighter lifted off leaving the hanger taking for the sky leaving the planet's atmosphere within minutes before disappearing into hyperspace.

Dooku watched from the exit of the hanger after the ship vanished from view wondering exactly when his grandchild would return.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere on the barren and dry world of the ancient Sith world known to have been the birthplace of the Sith Order in the ancient past, but wandering one of the ancient and abandoned tombs within the Valley of the Dark Lords a lone figure was trekking through one of the tombs not really exploring them, but using the dark side energies of the planet to mask herself from anyone attempting to locate her.<p>

However something caused her to stop in her tracks as she felt something tingle up her spine.

"What was that?" She spoke thinking out loud.

"**A ripple through the force…something…is happening?**" A second voice spoke, but the words came from a red ghost like specter appearing besides the young woman dressed in dark blue traveler's cloak.

"You are right something is happening." A spoke a new voice as the two saw the materializing Force Ghost of Darth Traya. "Someone very special is about to make his presence known in the galaxy."

* * *

><p>Around the same time in a hidden corner of the Deep Core within the bowels of a hidden meditation chamber a young blonde haired youth dressed in silvery robes sat quietly in deep meditation, but was soon brought out of it when he too felt a ripple through the Force. At that same moment on a world near the Outer Rim…specifically on the jungle moon of Yavin 4 inside the confines of one of the ancient temples having been converted to a new academy.<p>

A short blonde haired man dressed in black was also in deep meditation when the sudden ripple through the Force brought him out of it. Soon he was joined by another…a fellow Jedi who too had felt the ripple through the Force.

"Master Skywalker did you sense it?" A female Jedi inquired dressed in simple robes with long flowing silver hair.

"I did Tionne." Luke Skywalker spoke as he stood to regard his student and one of the new instructors at the academy.

"What is it…a disturbance?"

"No it didn't feel like a disturbance…more of a message resonating through the Force itself."

"The rest of the students are experiencing similar sensations in the Force."

"I see…but this sensation feels more like an announcement through the Force?"

"Announcement?"

"He has come…that's all I feel." Luke explained while the two Jedi tried to make sense of the ripple they along with any potent Force Sensitive had just felt.

* * *

><p>AN: On a minor note I am not aware of any pizza like foods in the galaxy, but if it turns out there was then I simply wasn't aware of it.

Lelouch is off and god knows what kind of trouble he'll cause along the way, but Nunnally's own adventure will begin next chapter as she heads home for some unfinished family business. However Lelouch won't be alone in his journey as an old creation of Revan's will be joining him.

*Author begins laughing evilly*

"Boastful Statement: Exterminating Meat Bags for Four Thousand wonderful years and intending to exterminate many more."

Needless to say who will be joining Lelouch…may the Force help us all.


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival on Dantooine

A/N: Well since the last chapter got such good feedback and responses I decided to post four ahead of schedule and so here it is. I have also taken the liberty of setting up a thread in my Code Geass R&D crossover forum on the site for this story where you can post questions and even off ideas and etc. Once again thank you all for the views and please enjoy chapter four.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Arrival on Dantooine

Four standard days later after traveling a narrowing series of hyperlane routes the YT-1250 freighter piloted by Lelouch exited hyperspace near the planet of Dantooine around the Outer Rim providing time for the young Sith to activate the cloaking device of his freighter allowing him to slip onto the planet's surface undetected. Dantooine didn't have much in terms of a population mostly large farm lands and wide grassy plains that have been untouched for the most part while some of the larger towns and cities were thankfully a good distance away from the area Lelouch wished to visit.

The former prince of Britannia brought his freighter around as he did a quick overhead of the ruins of the Jedi Enclave as he searched for a place to land. The ruins had fallen into a state of disrepair after years of having not been used for its original intended purposes. Although Luke Skywalker's Jedi were growing in number they hadn't reached the point where they could either reclaim or restore the Enclave on this planet.

Unfortunately no other locations near the Enclave offered much in terms of an ideal landing area, why…it was because of the lack of cover and Lelouch would have to shut down the cloaking device of his ship so he could converse his ship's energy reserves. Left with little choice the Sith began feeling around the Enclave using the Force, but he didn't detect anyone present within the old structure.

It was risky, but the Sith had little choice except land inside the ruined landing platform of the Enclave. Upon his handing Lelouch knew he had to make doubly sure there was no one inside the Enclave he couldn't risk discovery. After landing the freighter he activated the security measures of his ship to lock out controls until his biometrics could be used to release the locks on the controls.

As he disembarked the landed vessel Lelouch made certain to keep the holocron of Revan close to him since the former prince realized it would be best if he didn't stay for too long. Once he reached the bottom of the ramp a voice called out to him from the shadows.

"Query: Ah could you be the one I was meant to wait for?" An electronic voice asked clearly belonging to a droid with a Masculine programming. A moment later a humanoid shaped droid with a rusty red colored body and red sensors stepped out of the shadows armed with heavy blaster rifle.

"An old HK-series droid I thought they were destroyed?" Lelouch inquired.

"Response: Someone knows their history…indeed I am an HK-series droid, I am HK-47 and I have question that must be answered are you the one my creator asked that I seek when his holocron transmitted the sub-space signal code upon its activation."

"Holocron…then you were created by Revan?" The former prince said as he brought out the holocron.

"Statement: Revan was my maker and he had one final mission for me to carry out."

"What mission is that?"

"Response: To aid his descendant in his quest and to serve him for all his days and from what my maker told me it would likely be filled with bloodshed when the war he foresees comes to past. Oh the thought of it makes me giddy with excitement to take part in such…engaging activities." HK-47 replied as he saw the holocron confirming it was the same one his master had completed making before leaving him on Malachor V centuries ago. "Confirmation: you are the one…finally how I have been waiting."

"I see…in that case perhaps my mission will go much smoother now."

"Statement: Of course master with my capabilities it will be a possibility."

* * *

><p>In another part of the galaxy at that moment within her own private chambers aboard the Imperial-II Star Destroyer Retribution the fifteen year old former Princess of Britannia sat within what was made to be private meditation chamber as Nunnally sat in a cross-legged position in the heart of the room upon a black platform.<p>

Deep in mediation the ash-blonde girl reached out through the Force and began trying to feel for those familiar upon her former home…the planet Earth. Instead of her usual attire which she wore at the base on Nirauan the girl opted for different attire which similar to her brother wore a black ribbed, padded, multi-ply body glove that covered everything below her neck. Naturally the flexible, quilted suit was blast-dampening providing protection against fire and well-protected against explosions, piercing, and poisoning.

Upon her feet were all-terrain black combat boots that were near-knee length while covering her hands were elbow-length black gloves made out of the same unique micronized iron used in her brother's gloves. Ever since she had learned the truth about the events that left her crippled and blinded, Nunnally felt as if someone had torn her heart out and crushed it in an iron grip.

A hatred and deep loathing of her family especially toward her father and mother took root that day. Although Dooku and Lelouch were going to leave Earth alone…Nunnally on the other hand couldn't let go of what had been done to her. Rather what they had done to her…the ash-blonde girl wanted retribution for what had been to Lelouch and especially her. For the suffering they endured and the pain and mental anguish she suffered as well.

There must be retribution.

The Earth and the Solar system fell under the careful watch of her ship so the girl had ample excuse to check in on the planet while on patrol, but it helped with the fact that Dooku and Lelouch didn't want her anywhere near the danger zones or areas known to be extremely hazardous. The region the Earth was in was well within the Empire of the Hand's influence and so was well protected.

The ship was crewed by a small number of humans and near humans from the Empire of the Hand while the rest of the ship's operations were handled by a large number of old battle droids which had been once the original crew of the ships that had once carried Dooku's clone body, but now modified to serve the new crew and its new commander aboard the new vessel. Guarding her personal chambers in fact were a pair of new and improved MagnaGuard bodyguards dubbed the IG-200 MagnaGuard battle droid a successor to the IG-100 series.

Aside from possessing more advance robotic parts and more durable armor plating which was not only lighter, but more resilient at the same time the IG-200 models wielded lightsabers and carried built in blasters in their forearms for additional defense making this new generation of droids deadlier than the previous generation.

Furthermore the girl felt it was time for her retribution while her brother cut all ties to his old home, but the former princess on the other hand couldn't let go of what happened to her, nor could she forgive for that matter. The benefit with her brother gone was that her overprotective brother could no longer bug her and track her movements allowing her to finally return home to take care of a personal matter quickly and quietly without anyone knowing of what was about to transpire.

Lelouch has been gone for four days now, so the time was prefect now.

Nunnally rose from her meditative position and left her meditation chamber to partake of her usual lightsaber training session. Stepping into her wide cabin the girl stopped by a solid metal table where her lightsaber sat. Unlike her older brother's lightsaber the ash-blonde haired girl's weapon was more based off of her grandfather's curved hilt lightsaber.

Hers was modeled after the curved hilt lightsaber of her grandfather; in fact the design was almost identical except that it was made from more refined and exceptionally fine materials. The majority of the hilt was made from a polished silver Phrik alloy while similar to her brother's new lightsaber was outlined with gold electrum especially around the blade emitter shroud and the pommel cap.

Igniting the blade a sharp hiss penetrate the air as Nunnally activated her custom made lightsaber as it shinned with a crimson red blade. But before she could begin her dueling practice a beeping sound from her deck interrupted her prompting the former princess to shut off her lightsaber. Nunnally stepped over to her deck activating the comm. device built into her deck.

"Yes captain?"

"Forgive the interruption Mistress, but we have arrived and the commando unit is ready for deployment."

"Good…I'll be joining them in the hanger momentarily."

"Yes Mistress."

Grabbing her long flowing black robe made of delicate silks wrapping around her body and an equipment belt which also held the control box for the environmental regulation controls of her body glove before finally pulling the large hood over her head to complete her appearance along with bell-shaped sleeves. After smoothing out her dress-robe she concealed her lightsaber in her black robes before leaving her cabin and making her way to the hanger accompanied by her mechanical bodyguards.

Upon reaching the hanger a Chiss officer waited for her.

"Madam we have confirmed the location of the Geass Directive."

"Already…good work."

"Shall we proceed with the plan?"

"Yes, but remember…no witnesses and leave no traces…however bring me the target alive and keep him imprisoned. I'll deal with him personally upon my return."

"As you command my lady."

Aboard the shuttle craft a troop of elite Stormtroopers commandos in the company of four of her personal MagnaGuard droids began their descent to the planet's surface below. They would carry out the task quickly and swiftly while two transport shuttles loaded with a combined small army of Super Battle Droids and a second group of old model MagnaGuards were being deployed to the surface for a special search and destroy mission which also had the aim of capturing a high priority target.

* * *

><p>Back on Dantooine Lelouch and HK-47 after making a complete sweep of the grounds around the Jedi Enclave ensuring they were the only occupants of the facility before heading out to the grassy plains to begin making their way over to the destroyed ruins that once housed a Star Map. Taking a deep breath Lelouch smelled the cool air blowing across the plains as he and the droid make their trek towards the ruins.<p>

The journey across the plains was uneventful for the most part, sans the appearance of a pair of kath hounds who were quickly put down by the two before they continued on. After a half-hour walk through the Khoonda plains passing an old abandoned mansion the group reached the site of ruins that had been destroyed almost four thousand years ago by orbital bombardment.

Eventually the two walked out to the heart of the ruins before Revan's holocron began to react to the presence of the ruins and the remains of the Star Map buried below the surface. Revan's holocron reactivated as the young man laid the device down on the very heart of the old ruins.

"You have done well and so you have taken your first steps."

"Thank you…"

"And you and HK-47 have found each other…excellent he'll be of great help to you."

"Greeting: I am pleased to see you again master. Statement: Don't worry I'll serve this new master well as you have commanded."

"Now that you have arrived at the ruins the first set of lessons within my holocron are yours now…shall I begin the lesson?" Revan inquired.

"Please do…" Lelouch asked as he began to absorb the lessons and knowledge Revan's holocron could offer.

* * *

><p>Around the same time on Earth within the confines of the old abandoned Aeries Villa; Nunnally was standing with two Stormtrooper Commandos on guard to protect her should the need arise. However that would be required since the ash-blonde haired girl went through very large lengths to ensure the guards and most of the occupants in the palace remained asleep so they could interfere. Her usage of the Force Illusion and Mind Trick usage also helped ensure it. But Nunnally found it necessary to deal with a potential problem first and so luring him with aid of her ghostly ally succeeded in drawing her target to her.<p>

Entering the foray of the abandoned Aeries Villa was the familiar towering form of the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. The ash-blonde haired woman couldn't help but grin maliciously as her suspicions supported by her ally were correct the Knight of One held feelings of requited love for the former Knight of Six.

Thanks to manipulation through the Force they were able to lure the Knight of One here while the rest of the commandos carried out the next part of the plan. Deciding it was time to drop the illusion a familiar Force Ghost appeared besides Nunnally as Bismarck awoke from the dream-like trance he had been under.

"Now the fool awakens from his dream." Darth Traya spoke.

"Huh…what…what in god's name happened…why I am here?"

"To remove you from the equation Bismarck...I can't allow you to live unfortunately, your loyalty to Charles it's commendable, but your disregard for this world's fate demands that you at least die an honorable death." Nunnally said removing her hood revealing her face to the Knight of One.

"Nunnally, but why are you?"

"I am here to ease the demons of my past, but you are an obstacle…pick up your weapon." Nunnally said igniting her lightsaber. Holding her weapon out in a Makashi opening dueling stance was ready to face the Knight of One. Advancing upon the Knight of One, Bismarck realized the danger he was in so he lifted up his signature sword to fight the ash-blonde haired girl.

Nunnally knowing she could easily slice through the massive sword used her powers to effortlessly evade all of the Knight of One's attacks while at the same time used her lightsaber to keep the towering Knight at a distance while skillfully avoiding contact with his sword to keep herself from ending the fight too soon.

Despite his experience and the power behind his swings the Knight of One was surprised by how easily Nunnally was slipping pass and evading all of his attacks. The fight dragged on for five full minutes until the rest of the Stormtrooper Commandos arrived with a bound and gagged Charles zi Britannia in their custody.

"YOUR Majesty!"

"Worry about yourself Bismarck…he has a lot to answer for when I am done with you."

"You may be his majesty's daughter, but I'll be damned if I allow you to harm him!" The Knight of One roared as he forced open his left eye revealing his Geass.

Feeling he had dragged this battle out long enough Nunnally went in for the kill sidestepping Bismarck using the Force to speedily get behind Bismarck moments before driving her lightsaber through the Knight of One's heart.

"Of what serves you to see the future in front of you, when you can't grasp what lies behind you?" Nunnally said as Bismarck's body slumped to the ground succumbing to his fatal wound which ended his life almost instantly. "And now for you Emperor."

Charles had recovered just in time to see his best and personal bodyguard slain by his own flesh and bloody so easily.

"Nunnally why…how…how did you survive I thought you and Lelouch were killed?"

"Are you sad to see that we survived?" Nunnally snapped as she began using her abilities to begin forcing her way into Charles's mind to see the truth for herself. Her attempts at forceful probing brought obvious discomfort to the Emperor.

"What…are…you…doing to me?" Charles struggled to speak as he tried to resist against Nunnally's mental probe, but a quick hand gesture and the ash-blonde girl paralyzed the man's vocal cords.

"And you dare to call yourself an emperor, when you are nothing but a foolish brat that never could grow out of its petty anger to existence for depriving you of your own family…a selfish and heartless man that saw fit to repeat the same errors that cause the death of your parents…sinking the world on a orgy of bloodshed, darkness and pain, because you found unfair that others could have happiness and freedom, while you wallowed on your so called _fate_…while trying to turn this world into an stagnant utopia that would have meant the death of all." Nunnally said bitterly as her blood was practically boiling at this point at what she discovered.

But silencing his vocal cords wasn't enough for the woman as she began using the Force once again, but this time the immobile and silent Charles, suddenly felt the pressure on his arms rise…until they all of a sudden became like if a press pressed over them…suddenly, it was heard the sound of bones cracking. Charles opened to scream, but nothing could go out from his paralyzed vocal cords.

"Do you think that's painful? Imagine the memories of having the bullets shot by your worthless bastard of a brother hitting your flesh, and cutting through your body, which reminds me…" Nunnally said stopping mid sentence to using her telekinetic skills.

(CRUNCH)

Charles's expression sunk into further agony, as Nunnally now directed her attention to his legs.

"...there, now you can feel how it is to have your legs shattered. However…"

The girl allowed her sentence to trail off as two of her MagnaGuards returned with another girl who was about Nunnally's age with pink haired, tied up and held over the right shoulder of one of the droids.

"Now it's time for the second act of this Aria. Welcome back, Anya Alstreim, or I should say…Mother?" Nunnally spoke as the pinked haired girl was thrown to the ground before she struggled to get up on her knees while looking upon the robed ash-blonde haired girl. On that instant the bound girl, still then terrified and silent, her expression shifted, and her eyes turned reddish, as a voice quite different emerged of Anya's mouth.

"N-Nunnally…what's happening here? Why is Charles afloat…(gasp)...why he's wounded!" Marianne vi Britannia spoke having been made aware of her Geass power to cross over into another person's mind.

"Oh...do you truly care for this pitiful excuse of a man, rather odd, considering that his children from you were nothing to care...even if this man raped my mind to hide the truth of your death." The outraged girl snapped interrupting her mother.

"Why you are acting like this…you were so kin-"

"Do not dare to presume to know me, you heartless wretch. That such a traitorous and selfish wastrel like you came from Grandfather Dooku, it's certainly something that he bemoaned as an ill luck."

Marianne vi Britannia didn't miss the mention of her father.

"Father? Did he take you and Lelouch away? To where he did…you didn't appear anywhere, no matter how much we seek to find you two."

A humorless chuckle escaped Nunnally's lips. "How someone with such skill and intelligence, even lacking the use of the Force, could be such a fool? I'll only say that Grandfather took us two far away from your madness and your foolish plotting…and into a far greater destiny, especially for Lelouch. As I speak he has gone forth into the greater galaxy begin his journey in preparation of his destiny."

Soon it dawned on Marianne her daughter's likely purpose here and the fact she went through the trouble to bring them all to the very spot where she had supposedly died.

"Why have you brought me here…I can see that isn't to talk Nunnally."

"Quite observant. Unlike my brother, when he learned of the depth of your deception, decided to renounce to all links to this world and walk forward, unhindered by the past. But I on the other hand…I need to bury this pain and deliver it back to those responsible of my suffering…with interest. And this is the first reason why you're here, mother, because…"

As the young girl spoke those lines…Nunnally raised her hand upwards like if grappling a sphere on her hand.

"I want you to see him die." and with those words the True Sith Mistress turned her hand suddenly.

(CRACK)

And with that sound, the head of Charles spun beyond the limit, followed by his body dropping like dead weight to the floor, as Nunnally didn't need to keep his body on the air.

"Oh god CHARLES!"

"Now you'll live with what you have witnessed and forever be a prisoner within the girl's body you have invaded." Darth Traya said as she joined the ash-blonde girl as the two together channeled a surge of energy through the Force slamming into Anya. The effect could be described as chaining Marianne vi Britannia, bounding her to the girl she whose mind she had crossovered into. With this effect the previous Knight of Six couldn't leave Anya's body nor could she ever take control over it ever again.

Marianne vi Britannia was now a helpless prisoner within the girl's body while Anya would now have full control of her memories and faculties. Satisfied with what had been accomplished this night all that was left was to ensure the confidential dossier package she had prepared for her older half brother Schneizel el Britannia reaches him.

But she felt through the Force that her older brother in question wasn't too far away.

A half hour later Nunnally snuck into her older half-brother's room where he found him asleep peacefully. Reaching out through the Force she gently nudged her half-brother awake who soon noticed her presence in his room standing by the window as the moonlight outlined her cloaked form.

"It's been a long time brother Schneizel."

The Prime Minster of the Empire sat up in his bed surprisingly not afraid of the intruder in his room, but when he turned the lamp by his bedside his eyes went wide seeing her younger half-sister standing there with a lightsaber, deactivated, but in her right hand while underneath was the dossier she intends to give him.

"Nunnally, but how…are you…here?" Schneizel said as he felt the need to pinch his own arm to confirm if he wasn't having some kind of odd dream.

"Hee hee…don't worry older brother I am real and I wish to give you something, Emperor."

"Emperor, but our father is still alive Nunnally."

"Not as of a half-hour ago he isn't it and with this everything you need to assume the mantle of Emperor for yourself is now yours." Nunnally spoke calmly which reasonably surprised the Prime Minster of the Empire. Not once could he have envisioned the ash-blonde haired girl before him capable of such an act.

"Then somehow I suspect you have discovered what had really happened…regarding the death of Marianne."

"You are correct I found out everything including Charles's pitiful plan of creating an enclosed world of memories neglecting his duties as Emperor. After carefully consider the possible futures and those likely to take the throne once word of his death gets out I have picked you to be the next Emperor. This will contain everything you'll need to ensure your claim to the throne." Nunnally said handing her older brother the dossier which contained dirt, codes of command and all required information with all needed codes for Schneizel, in order to affirm his claim to the throne

"So, at the end…he reaped what he sow, good riddance to bad trash. The Emperor it's dead, and now I have to fix this screwed world."

"I sincerely wish you luck brother and I am certain you will succeed as my vision foretold that you will." Nunnally said before she leapt out the window to rejoin her troops and return to her ship leaving Schneizel to begin examining the contents of the package while a plan in mind to secure the throne had already formed in his mind. As he reached the end of the dossier, a small sheet slipped into his hand. On it was a simple message what nevertheless, it made the man smile and hope for that his sister could find happiness on whatever path she was embarked on.

"_Unlike Charles…you care on your own way by everyone…try to change the world for the better, now that you have the power to change it."_

It didn't take Nunnally long to rejoin her men at their cloaked Lambda shuttle a safe distance away.

"Mission accomplished let us return to the ship." Nunnally spoke as she boarded being flanked by her bodyguards.

"My lady our men succeeded in capturing V.V." A Stormtrooper Commando said after the Sith was aboard.

"Good job and the Geass Directive?"

"Wiped out…no witness they left nothing behind."

"Excellent…I'll be dealing with V.V. myself when I return to the ship."

* * *

><p>AN: Well its official Nunnally is now the only Sith Lord who can be scary and mean while being cute at the same time. A lot of repressed anger and rage just came out at that moment when she saw her folks again, the floodgates were thrown wide opened. But now what will she do with V.V.

Find out next chapter and thanks in advance for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 Closing the Book on the Past

A/N: well I hope I got all of the grammar issues this time, but I doubt I got them all. But regardless I did go over the chapter and corrected what problems I caught before posting. Thank you all in advance for the reviews and the ones for this chapter likely to come.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Closing the Book on the Past

An hour later after the Star Destroyer the Retribution came to a stop at an old abandoned resource mining facility that had been once operated by the Empire of the Hand was now about to be permanently decommissioned and dropped into the heavy gravity environment of the planet Jupiter, but this old resource mining facility was about to serve one final purpose before its destruction. Seated in an old wheelchair Nunnally had brought out for this occasion as she waited for her captive V.V. to awaken as the immortal child was strapped to a metal table in a room designed for a single purpose.

A Carbon-freezing chamber, meant to flash freeze and transport gases and potentially dangerous materials from Jupiter. Although normally used for the transport of tibanna gas and such it could be used on a living being to encase the victim in carbonite.

The ash-blonde girl waited quietly for the child to awaken and when V.V. finally came to a smile appeared on the girl's face.

"I am glad you have woken up V.V. I hope my mechanical friends we're too rough with you."

"Huh…uh…" The immortal boy said as he regained consciousness, but using a remote in her hand to trigger the table V.V. was strapped to tilt forward until the bound immortal was facing Nunnally seated in the old wheelchair. A few moments passed until the immortal's eyes were able to focus clearly allowing him to gaze upon the black robed figure of the girl clearly behind his capture.

"Remember me uncle." Nunnally inquired removing her hood revealing her face.

"Nunnally, but how…the attack, but…" V.V. exclaimed in utter shock and bewilderment, but he was still unable to comprehend that the crippled girl before her was responsible for the brutal attack upon the Geass Directive which had been carried out by robotic soldiers that the test subjects possessing Geass were unable to hold their own against since their Geass powers had no effect on machines.

"It's all my doing I assure you." Nunnally said as she opened her eyes revealing to her uncle her regained sight, but instead of her beautiful pale purple eyes…they had taken on a molten gold color which was a result of heavy Force usage and anger.

Anger directed at the one before her who was responsible for everything that had befallen her and her brother because of his petty jealousy against their mother.

"You can't do this Charles will find out and…"

"He can't do anything if he is dead right?" Nunnally said as it took the immortal boy moments to realize the contract he had made with Charles was…ended, which could have only happened by one other means. "And yes I killed him and imprisoned my mother within the girl he hid himself in…you can thank C.C. for telling me and my brother about what happened."

It didn't take V.V. long for him to process everything Nunnally was saying since he had known about Marianne's Geass power given to her by C.C, but now it was apparent that the green haired immortal had betrayed them by revealing everything to that woman's children and he felt a pain in his heart as he realized that it was likely that Charles must have somehow known about what had really happened.

But now returning to reality Nunnally much to V.V.'s shock rose up from the wheelchair she had been seated in and glared down upon the captive immortal.

"How it feels? To know that all of your plans…your brother…your order…your revenge upon the world for your sad fate…it's now nothing but ashes and dust?" Nunnally spoke mockingly as V.V. snapped back at her.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Without a word the immortal child was blasted with a painful burst of Force Lightning before using the remote in her hand to prepare the freezing chamber.

"It won't matter in a few moments because I have prepared a fate for you, which is much worse than the ones suffered by your brother and Marianne. This facility we're in was designed for carbonite freezing for the transport of special gases or other materials, but when modified properly it can be used to trap a being in suspended animation for a very long time…the block you'll be frozen in will be your casket and the planet Jupiter will be your burial ground." Nunnally spoke darkly as she pushed another button which began lowering V.V.'s metal slab into the freezing chamber itself.

V.V. began violently struggling against his restraints, but it was useless.

"But that's not all…I intend to dump you within the atmosphere of Jupiter where you will suffer an eternity of torment. Eventually your carbonite slab may give way, but even so you will never know peace except for suffering in the atmosphere of the gas giant which made worse by its gravity." Nunnally said with a smile upon her face as the blonde haired child flew into a rage.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS…YOU HEAR ME I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" V.V. shouted as he desperately tried to get free, but once he was in the bottom of the chamber the ash-blonde haired girl hit the last button activating the freezing chamber and the last thing she heard of her uncle was his screams. A few moments later once the process was completed the carbonite slab containing the flash frozen V.V. was brought up from the bottom of the freezing chamber.

A pair of Stormtroopers flanked by Nunnally's bodyguards entered the room.

"Prepare to drop this entire station into Jupiter's atmosphere let the remains of this place entomb him."

"Yes madam." The group said as they accompanied the Sith off the station and back onto her own star destroyer leaving the frozen V.V. behind. As the ash-blonde haired girl made her way back to her quarters to retire for the evening as her sceret teacher of the Sith ways, Darth Traya's voice echoed in her mind.

_There must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn. The galaxy needs its betrayers, especially in the times to come. _

_Betrayal…_Nunnally thought before saying to herself.

"After all...who better to fish out traitors is the one that understands the art of Betrayal itself?"

* * *

><p>Six days later Lelouch's YT-1250 freighter was landing in the spaceport of the city of Carannia on the planet Serenno; once he had engaged all proper security systems the young man disembarked the ship after it landed, but not before instructing HK-47 to remain aboard to guard the vessel. As Lelouch made his way off the ship his mind drifted back almost a week ago.<p>

_Five days prior on Dantooine as Lelouch awoke having spent the better part of his day and most of the evening at the ruins studying all of the unlocked secrets of Revan's holocron learn more of his teachings he had imparted into the holocron. Lelouch planned on resuming his trip to head towards the next world closest to him which according to star maps in the navigation computer was Korriban, but as he looked through potential routes Lelouch realized on the way traveling through the Hydian Way on the way to Korriban was his grandfather's home planet of Serenno located in the D'Astan sector. _

_Knowing his grandfather had thought it might be best for him to reacquire his family holdings on the planet or rather what remained as per special arrangements he had made with those he had allies with on the planet prior to the final days of the clone wars. One of them who according to a discussion he had with Dooku was now the current leader of the planet and had ensured assets and some holdings of his survived and kept them from being confiscated by the Empire. _

"_Question: Master do you intend to leave the planet?" _

"_Yes HK…and we're going to make a pit stop at Serenno." _

"_Curious Query: Serenno…what for master?"_

"_I think this is a good opportunity to reclaim some assets rightfully belonging to me." _

"_Statement: I understand master." _

Returning to the present Lelouch had adopted more of a proper civilian appearance changing out his armor for a ebony black officer-style Vjun tunic with a pair of black leather boots and leather gloves he wore on his hands along with a matching leather belt while concealed in his tunic was his lightsaber should the former prince require it.

Walking proudly through the spaceport after Lelouch met with the proper docking authorities to finalize the proper paperwork needed to secure the hanger bay for himself during his stay on the planet. Upon reaching the hub for all transports and related services the young man acquired a blue polished Grav-cab to take him to the government administrative building.

According to information Dooku had given him the current leader of Serenno was Grand Count Duncan Baltar who was also the leader of the strongest house among the Six Great Houses of Serenno. Duncan was the son of a close associate and friend of his grandfather and had been responsible for acquiring the cloning technology used which would ensure his resurrection during the last days of the war. It was also thanks to certain measures taken by Dooku on his behalf that ensured should Serenno end up a part of the Republic again Duncan could still rule as the planet's leader, although it did fall under imperial rule during Palpatine's reign…after the New Republic liberated them Duncan assumed the lead government lead seat over his home world.

But in exchange Duncan would preserve what remained of Dooku's holdings and status until either he under a new identity or one of his bloodline would come to claim it.

The cab ride lasted almost a half-hour, but it allowed Lelouch a chance to look upon the busy and activity happening with the busy capital which was known for its vast, open-air markets that contained goods and services brought to the world from all across the galaxy. He tried to suppress it, but Lelouch was secretly excited to behold such a busy city before him filled with aliens from different worlds and cultures with the majority being humans, Wookiees and Twi'leks with other species spotted among those actively going from one point to another.

Arriving at the government bureau office Lelouch paid the droid driver before disembarking to look upon the gigantic pale tan castle-like government building designed with structure suiting the aristocratic nature of the counts of Serenno of the planet. The former prince entered the building where a young female receptionist directed him to the offices of the governor's offices on the upper floors once he was confirmed to have an appointment.

Using a subtle Jedi mind trick to get pass the security check easily enough assuring them he wasn't a threat, but if need be he could use his Geass of absolute obedience if the need arose. But thankfully it wasn't necessary as the former prince made his way to a waiting room outside the governor's office where he was asked to wait by the secretary until the governor was ready to see him.

Taking a seat on a soft leather chair Lelouch grabbed a news-holo pad lying on a wooden coffee table to his left and began reading the headlines to see if anything of possible interest was happening in the galaxy. There was nothing of particular interest to the former prince in the highlighted news articles didn't seem to be happening, but nevertheless he decided to pass the time by reading some of the articles while he waited.

Almost twenty minutes went by until someone exited the Governor's office, the man was clearly not the governor since for one thing the man exiting was too young to be the eighty year old man, but the gentleman leaving seemed to be around his early fifties. However it took Lelouch only a moment to instantly recognize the man.

_Well, well…I never expected to run into Lando Calrissian on this planet. _

Having been told of him by Thrawn and Soontir Fel the former prince knew of the gambler, business man and former general of his career primary because of his ties with the Solo Family and Luke Skywalker. According to what Lelouch knew of the man his recently activities were the opening of an underwater mining/tourist attraction on Varn two years ago. Although there were issues of providing protection for his shipments because of pirates the gambler was successful in acquiring it after an unexpected meeting with the Diamala Senator Porolo Miatamia which ended with Diamala providing protection for his mining shipments.

Now that Lelouch thought about it, it was around the same time as that incident happened around the time of the Caamas Document crisis which nearly splintered the New Republic which would have allowed the Empire to reform. But careful handling of the situation on the part of Thrawn and Dooku allowed them to eliminate an imposter who was going to attempt to pose as the Grand Admiral along with Moff Vilim Disra and Major Grodin Tierce.

Covertly providing Gilad Pellaeon, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet with a copy of the Caamas Document that Thrawn had kept in his possession it allowed the situation to be peacefully defused and helped cement the peace treaty negotiation talks between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic resulting in the Pellaeon–Gavrisom Treaty that ended two decades of war in the galaxy.

For the time being at least and it ensured the galaxy wouldn't weaken itself further under more warfare and strife. Because Lelouch and those of the Empire of the Hand knew a far more dangerous enemy would be expected to appear in the galaxy in the coming years, so ending the two decades of war was in the overall galaxy's best interests.

Lelouch's own mission in this galaxy was to be in the galaxy's own interests as well.

Observing Lando leaving the secretary looked to the young man and informed him.

"The governor will see you now."

"Thank you…" Lelouch rose from his chair and entered the office of the ruling governor of the planet Serenno. Upon entering the office the former prince noticed how flush and well furnished the office was with white polished marble floors and equally immaculate white walls where beautiful portraits of lush landscapes from different worlds such as Dantooine and Kashyyyk decorated the walls.

Ahead of the young man was a white marble desk that seemed to be built into the floor of the room and a holographic computer screen and controls upon its smooth and polished surface. Sitting behind it in a throne-like chair with the cushions made of the finest Cornelia leather was the man Lelouch had come to seek. Although he was quite old the Grand Count of Serenno still kept an air of superiority about him and maintained the stature of dignity expected of his station.

Lelouch greeted the Grand Count, Duncan Baltar with a respectfully bow to the old man who shed a thin smile on his face.

"After forty years someone to finally claim Dooku's estate and his surviving assets had gone, but I was hoping for your grandfather to come Lelouch vi Britannia."

"I see my grandfather did contact you in advance about me."

"Indeed he did we kept some…if not…small level of contact between one another."

"I see…you two went way back I understand it."

"Indeed and I will repay Dooku for all that he had done for me back then…he was the only one who had been looking out for me when I lost my parents. However…there is something I would like to ask of you."

"Like what?"

"During my last meeting word reached me that my son had been assassinated and his child…my grandson has been kidnapped. I would like your assistance to rescue him."

Lelouch was silent, but thoughtful for a moment as he gave it considerable thought before he answered. "I have no objections, but you must realize my true self cannot be known to the galaxy at large."

"I know and I'll make sure to do all in my power to ensure your status as a Sith is not known…I'll even make sure any possible traces are covered up."

"If I do this then you'll grant me my grandfather's estate?"

"Of course and more, but we'll discuss that once you succeed, but if it's not too much trouble I want the one behind this killed."

"Of course." Lelouch replied before requesting all information related to the kidnapping and the assassination to use in locating the missing grandchild of the Duncan. But unknown to him someone else who was wishing to gain the good graces of the Count was also planning on rescuing the kidnapped grandchild as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile around the same time in another region of the galaxy on a somewhat infamous planet known for its vast dangerous swamp lands was the planet Dagobah. There was nothing really noteworthy about the planet itself in a matter of speaking, but it is known to many who are familiar with the story of Luke Skywalker as this planet being the place where Jedi Master Yoda had chosen to spend his remaining life in exile awaiting the young Skywalker to train him in the ways of the Force before passing away peacefully.<p>

Despite having not completed his training as originally intended Luke Skywalker would go on to become a Jedi Master and founder of a New Jedi Order, but as for the home for which Yoda had spent his years in after building it using what tools he had on hand as well as making use of what usable natural materials he could gather.

But following the Jedi Master's death his home now abandoned had fallen into a state of disrepair having been left to the mercy of the elements and whatever else the harsh environments of the swamp world could throw at it. Not much remained of the home now except for its foundations and parts of the roof, but it was still recognizable enough to a small degree to those who had seen it.

But for one who had never seen the home prior to its owner's death was still able to recognize it as the home of the one who had been a great Jedi who lived for almost nine hundred years because of the impression his presence within the home had left as a type of fingerprint in the Force. To the student who now stood outside the remains of the home he strangely felt close to his master again.

Dooku stood alone in front of what had been his old master's home seventeen years ago before passing into the Force. Having traveled to the swamp world alone aboard a personal shuttle adapted for landing on this horrendous and hostile world to visit what he considered as his old Jedi master's final resting place. Dressed in his black tunic and a matching Armorweave cape keeping his lightsaber on his belt while in his hand was a small object wrapped in a white cloth.

Stepping into what remained of Yoda's home feeling through the Force itself…the former Jedi found what he believed what the exact place where Yoda had passed into the Force leaving only his blankets behind while his physical form had vanished completely according to an account of the Jedi Master's death that had reached him.

Recognizing it as a small bed built into the wall while whatever blankets and pillows might have remained had long since been consumed by time and the elements. The Count slowly, but solemnly began unwrapping the object he had brought with him...a simple rose. It was specifically a Malreaux rose, white petals trimmed in blood red.

Years earlier Yoda had once presented him with such a rose during their rendezvous on Vjun during the Clone Wars where he sought to trap his old master, but Yoda came fully expecting it and instead in a move that had surprised him was that his former master had asked him to turn him to the Dark Side by convincing him of the benefits of its power.

Although he didn't turn as a part of him had expected, but another part of him was glad he didn't turn since he knew compared to Palpatine a Sith Lord Yoda would have been far more dangerous and more powerful than Darth Sidious which was enough to frighten even the likes of him temporary at the mere thought of it.

Their conversation ended with a supposed betrayal which he came to suspect that it was more than likely that Palpatine had a hand in the appearance of Anakin and Obi-wan in an attempt to ensure he wouldn't lose Dooku his prized pawn until the time came to dispose of him.

_So many mistakes…pride blinded me to what should have been right in front of me. _

Gently laying the rose upon the spot where Yoda had once laid before his death Dooku felt a sting of sadness in his heart a part of him wishing to have met his master once more or be at his side during his final moments. If anything he left like a mournful family member who had come extremely late to a funeral.

The words of his master pieced him as memories came flooding back to him of their last face to face meeting on Vjun.

_Yoda a darkness carries with him…Dooku bears a light. After all these years! Across all these oceans of space! All of these bodies you have tried to heap between us: and yet call to me still, this little Dooku does! Flies towards the true Force, like iron pulled to a magnet. Even the blind seed grows to the light: should the mighty Dooku be unable to achieve what even the rose can do. _

_I have gone too far down the dark path to ever return_

_Pfeh…the empty universe, where is it now? Alone are you, Count, and no one your master. Each instant the universe annihilates itself, and starts again…Choose and start again._

Had Yoda somehow held an idea to what his fate was going to be…his words the promise to catch him when he fell suggested he somehow had known he was going to fall to the Dark Side at some point, so perhaps there was a possibility. In the darkness of the Unknown Regions having lost the will to fight on Dooku had fled until the Force guided him to Earth where he settled and began fresh. He even found a woman to love who would birth him a daughter a test of him to overcome his previous weakness of attachments and the fear of betrayal he held towards people who had gotten close to him. It was this fear that caused him to coldly rebuke his master when he thought the arrival of Skywalker and Kenobi were a betrayal by his master.

He overcame his previous weakness in both skill and technique in the Force, but most importantly the flaws within himself…his own personal faults which had contributed to his first death aboard the Invisible Hand. Dooku had grown disillusioned with the Jedi and left only to be later betrayed by the Sith, but as he thought about it during his own exile maybe they were part of a true learning experience intended for him.

_Choose and start again…that's what I did and now I think I finally understand. _

"No matter what…I always in the end discover that I am still learning from you…even though I was no longer your apprentice." Dooku spoke looking down on the rose.

"Life itself…a learning experience it is…teacher no matter…the Force always teach us. Our experience, interaction with ours makes the Force grow within us it does." A familiar, but unexpected voice spoke. Dooku recognized it instantly as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Somehow I am not surprised you appeared…it seems not even death could prevent us from seeing one another." Dooku spoke dryly as he turned and came face to face with the Force Ghost of his old master.

"Surprised I am to see you alive my old padawan."

"It was only in hindsight that I had prepared a way to cheat death that I survived. I was fool for believing Sidious where I was nothing, but a place holder for the real apprentice he sought from the beginning."

"But remained with him you did."

"I know and I feel nothing I did really changed anything except condemn the galaxy for many years of pain and suffering. What I had wanted for the galaxy to be remade for the better, the Jedi were hopeless lapdogs for the corrupt senate and the Empire had the perfect opportunity to truly do some good for the galaxy, but Palpatine's megalomania destroyed that opportunity instead paving the way for the old system to return where even now I see the same mistakes that doomed the Republic and the Jedi returning once again." Dooku said taking a seat on one of the walls of Yoda's old home finding a smooth area of it that was idea for a temporary seat anticipating a long discussion with his deceased master.

"But you true intentions different were they not?"

"(Sigh)…they were, but I feel I had the galaxy's overall best interests in mind. I grew tired of the system we the Jedi had been attached to, granted we had served well as protectors of the peace and upholders of justice. But the Senate was corrupt beyond salvation and something we should have realized long ago was that the Republic had no longer been worth fighting for and that people had grown tired of the old system."

"Reflected upon the mistakes you made have you?"

"For many years my old master…for many years while I was in exile within the Unknown Regions, but now I feel renewed…I understand what I can do to help the galaxy and maybe repay it for all of the war and suffering I made it endure and for what came after. I know I owe the people galaxy a lot for my actions, but I will heal the galaxy and save it from the coming darkness…the ones who are dead in the Force."

"More tell me…"

"Very master I suppose we do have much to catch up on."

* * *

><p>The following evening on Serenno after attaining covert passage to the location where the assassin and his grandchild were suspected to have been taken based on reports of the local police as well as complaints from those who had been near the area in question. Lelouch was in his Sith armor once more as the former prince was utilizing a form of Force Camouflage in conjunction using a Sheath Camouflage generator to help further mask his appearance as the masked Sith slowly made his way onto the site in question.<p>

According to reports Duncan provided him with the site in question was an old Imperial outpost that had been established during Warlord Zsinj control of the planet. After Serenno came under New Republic control the outpost was abandoned with the structure being left intact after New Republic agents raided the outpost taking anything of use and what couldn't be allowed to be left behind.

What buildings remained seemed to have been untouched for the most part, but Lelouch knew they were ideal places for those on the wrong side of the law use as a hideout. Although it was curious the government didn't simply destroy the ruins or why the local law enforcement hadn't done a check of the ruins it became more and more clear to the young man that this was a very likely spot for the assassin and kidnappers to hide.

Lelouch moved quietly through the ruins of the old outpost where he found a hole in the roof that allowed him safe entry into the structure, but as he moved using the shadows and his camouflage as cover he remained alert for any kind of alarms or possible traps. It might have been unlikely, but both his master and his own personal life experiences have taught him to always expect the unexpected.

The first two floors of the old command tower of the outpost didn't hold much, but once the masked Sith made his way to the lower levels it was there he discovered working electric lighting as well as sensor traps on the floors. The masked former prince was certain now that he was on the right track and so he proceeded deeper into the lower basement of the outpost where another surprise greeted him.

_Stormtroopers? _

Lelouch entered into a large room where he came across a large group of at least thirty Stormtroopers stationed around the room while there was a larger group on the bottom floor standing guard around a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair dressed in a blue uniform-like tunic tied to a chair whose head was also hanging forward suggesting that he had been drugged since Lelouch could feel him through the Force.

_I see so another rouge Imperial force must be trying to cut some kind of deal with one of the Great Houses, but who. _

Lelouch's answer came as he eyed a tall woman with long flowing black hair that hung down pass her hips, unusually pale skin, thick black robes with scaled leather armbands, claw-like finger nails and a painted face which were enough clues for the former prince to take a good guess at what the woman was.

_A Nightsister…but…that man next to her, wait I think I remember him. _

Lelouch recalled the news article he had read early while waiting for the governor…the reddish haired and largely built man dressed in a set of elaborate red and gold robes was in fact Count Cortes of the Nalju family. Based on what he recalled from the news article Cortes wanted to increase trade tax for exports being sold beyond their world, but it was mentioned there were rumors of him behind the embezzlement of taxes and donations he was receiving which were meant for the less fortunate of Serenno, but people saw more money flowing to the greedy count instead of the people and government it was meant for.

_Is this some kind of plan to force the Grand Count from office so Cortes could take over…or is there something else going on that I am not just seeing?_

Lelouch wanted to listen in on their conversation, but even the sound pick up of his mask couldn't quite reach it. However when they began moving away from the restrained fifteen year old boy the former prince did pick up something.

"Everything is going as planned; the ransom for the boy will help both of us quite well." Cortes said with a grin.

"Indeed and if he doesn't take the child back he'll still be of use to my masters."

Once they were gone Lelouch began to formulate a plan to rescue the child and then deal with Cortes afterwards to take him out of the picture as Duncan wanted, but before the masked former prince could get a descent plan formed in his mind a sudden explosion rocked the room as Lelouch looked to the other side of the elevated platform going over the large storage room where a man dressed in a full set of Mandalorian armor stepped out equipped with a jet pack on his back and with a blaster rifle in his arms. The green coloring of his armor and it style set off a number of alarms in his head as he quickly realized the identity of this new comer who began gunning down Stormtroopers.

_You have got to be kidding? How can I complete my job with Boba Fett around? _

Lelouch didn't need much time to consider that someone had obviously wanted the child either rescued or killed and hired the bounty hunter to do just that. However this didn't bode well for Lelouch as he realized this complicated matters considerably.

* * *

><p>AN: Well things have become complicated for poor Lelouch, chapter six isn't quite finished yet and where Lelouch goes after this, besides looking for the other star maps, has yet to be decided. Also...yes Lelouch will eventually be paired with Jaina, but romance is not likely to take place until in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong war. I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's ready.


	6. Chapter 6 Bounty Hunter and the Sith

A/N: Thanks for the review guys and I'll keep working to make this story even better which should come when Lelouch has to deal with the Shadow Academy and ultimately one of his deadest enemies the Yuuzhan Vong.

This chapter took a bit to finish only because I was having a very hard time with the conversation between Boba Fett and Lelouch later on especially when trying to avoid the two trying to keep them from killing one another. After some consideration I am going to skip ahead a bit time wise and get moving towards Lelouch's coming confrontation against the Shadow Academy which will be followed by the Yuuzhan Vong a few years later.

I plan on pairing Jaina with Lelouch later on; although nothing of any real romantic nature won't happen until later in the Yuuzhan Vong war where the galaxy will be seeing a lot more of Zero and Lelouch as he'll be playing a dual role. Although Jaina will be meeting Zero first and then later on meets Lelouch for the first time.

I am going to try something different with HK-47's lines and hopefully with some improvement I'll get better with experience. I'll even if the moments are kick in some of HK's quotes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Bounty Hunter and the Sith

Lelouch watched the onslaught led by Boba Fett as he was making quick work of the Stormtroopers, but he knew it wasn't going to be long before that Nightsister returned. The Sith had confidence in his combat abilities having heard of his fearsome reputation as a bounty hunter and having been told much about Mandalorian culture by his grandfather Dooku.

For now all the masked Sith could do was observe and see what the bounty hunter's true intentions were. He could only hope Boba had no intention of killing the child…which seemed to be the case since the former prince was observing that the bounty hunter was being careful by avoiding shooting around the tied up boy.

As the masked Sith gave it some more thought he realized that perhaps Boba's presence could work to his favor after all. He hadn't quite worked out a plan yet, but if he could only convince Boba to agree to what he had in mind then not only could he secure a potent ally, but also the prefect means to hide his existence which was critical to his plans in the future.

As the Force would have it the opportunity came when the Nightsister returned, but she wasn't alone…not only did more Stormtroopers accompany her, but a large number of men wearing black leather jumpsuits with robes mincing that of a Jedi. Drawing their weapons the Dark Jedi ignited their red bladed lightsabers followed by the Nightsister igniting her own black handled crimson bladed lightsaber.

_I don't doubt Boba Fett could handle them, but…to ensure the success of my plan I'll intervene. _

Reaching out with the Force, Lelouch seized one of the Dark Jedi with a Force Choke strangling the life out of the youth before throwing him into one of the other black robed dark side user. Emerging from his hiding place Lelouch launched himself at the Dark Jedi and began attacking them unleashing a Force Storm upon them viciously electrocuting those he had caught off guard.

Boba Fett seized the opportunity as well and began mowing down his enemies with laser fire. The Nightsister and a few Dark Jedi youths was all that soon remained with the Stormtroopers having been quickly dealt with by the combine efforts of Boba Fett and Zero. The Dark Jedi youths sent to confront the masked warrior charged the masked Sith with Lelouch swiftly sidestepping the obviously inexperienced Dark Jedi who may have been trained in the Force, but seemed to lack any real experience with a lightsaber.

Parrying one sweep of his foe's lightsabers, Lelouch thrust forward grazing one of his foes over the shoulder before evading another strike from behind while he quickly got behind his attacking foe slashing across the back serving the spine of the Dark Jedi. Using the Force the masked Sith seized another Dark Jedi by the throat before hurling him into the lightsaber blade of one of his allies.

The Nightsister stepped forward challenging Lelouch who engaged the enraged woman in a lightsaber duel while watching out for any of the remaining Dark Jedi and Stormtroopers.

Deflecting a blaster bolt, Lelouch tried to send it into the Nightsister, but she sidestepped it allowing it to pierce the forehead of an unfortunate Dark Jedi who failed to deflect it in time. The Nightsister and the Sith began exchanging blows while Lelouch being more well trained and skilled with his lightsaber was able to match the inferior dark side user blow after blow eventually forcing her on the defensive with his crisp and well executed swings.

His hammer blows eventually began forcing the woman back before he slid his blade cutting across her shoulder before bringing the blade around beheading her. With their leader dead it was only a short matter of time of clearing out the rest of the room…something that the most dangerous Bounty Hunter in the galaxy paired with a Sith Lord had no trouble doing.

When the dust settled with the air filled with the burning smell of blaster holes in armor and flesh while the charred smell of lightsaber wounds and amputations filled the room. But now that it was over Boba Fett and Lelouch pointed weapons at one another with the bounty hunter uncertain what to expect from the masked Sith.

"Hold on…I have no intention of fighting you Boba Fett…in fact your presence works out perfectly for me."

"Really now?"

"I only did this as a favor, but you saving the boy in my place works better for me since I wish to avoid notice by the public. In fact save the boy as prefer you client and I'll make sure you get paid extra…generously if you keep quiet about my presence here."

"How do I know that you'll keep your word Jedi?"

"Are you not the son of an honorable Mandalorian like Jango Fett?"

Taking notice of the pause Lelouch decided to continue.

"I'll make sure you are very well compensated including a fee for your silence. Double what you are being paid now and two hundred and fifty thousand credits for your silence."

"That is generous, but how can I trust you?"

"Meet me at the capital tomorrow afternoon around eighteen hundred hours, head to space dock D-115 and meet me there. I'll have your money then."

The Mandalorian regarded him for a moment before nodding his head…he did make his job much simpler although, but he was weary of the Force User he was dealing with.

"Just don't try anything or I'll reveal your part in this to everyone else." Boba warned before leaving, but not before freeing the boy and taking him prior to his departure. A sigh escaped Lelouch's mouth as he also made his own hasty exit…he had one more job to complete. Later that night at his private sea-side estate Count Cortes Nalju was reclining in his large leather chair relaxing with a content smile on his face.

But something wasn't right…a cold wind was blowing through his office. Feeling the chill creep along his skin the Count rose up from his chair and began walking to the open window to close it to stop the chilling wind from entering.

"Blast it window…" Cortes snapped before closing it, but suddenly a sharp hiss alerted him to another within his study. A familiar purple lightsaber blade was being held along the side of the Count's neck from behind.

"Count Cortes Nalju."

"Who are you?"

"I am Zero." Lelouch spoke using the name he had chosen for himself. "I believe you have been associating yourself with rouge Imperials and Dark Jedi…not to mention involved in the kidnapping of a certain child."

"I don't know what you are talking about…GUARDS!" The Count shouted, but quickly found himself under the vice-grip hold of a Force Choke as the masked Sith calmly explained.

"Your guards as well as the rest of your security detail have been commanded to ignore all unusual activity for the rest of the night."

"How is that possible? What are you?"

"It no longer matters…" Lelouch began as the hidden eye panel on his mask opened revealing his Geass eye. "Zero commands you…become my slave…NOW!" With those words the Geass was cast and in an instant Count Cortes knelt before the Sith proclaiming his loyalty.

"How can I serve you master?"

"I have a series of instructions you must follow…will you obey them?"

"Yes…"

"Then listen carefully."

The following morning shocking news coverage began to flood the holonet news feeds as word was spreading through Serenno and most of the Outer Rim that Count Cortes of House Nalju had been exposed for a large number of extortion, money laundering, smuggling operations and even illegal weapons dealing along with a large count of corruption charges. Not to mention he was behind the failed kidnapping of the grandchild of the Grand Count and the assassination of his son, but it was also discovered he was also supporting rouge Imperial elements although the specific identity of said Imperial elements have yet to be found and identified.

Before New Republic and Serenno Law Enforcement Officials could arrest him they discovered that Cortes had committed suicide by shooting himself in the head with a blaster pistol before he could be taken into custody. Watching the afternoon news on a holonet fed in his office Grand Count Duncan and Lelouch watched the news report end with the old man possessing a satisfied smile on his face.

Shutting off the holonet receiver the nobleman turned to Lelouch who had a similar smile on his face.

"I have to admit Lelouch that was quite impressive."

"Thank you…and I assume you took care of things on your part?"

"The New Republic confiscated all of Cortes's illegal holdings, but how shall we say non-illegal holdings we managed to seize since he had no other living family members. I have granted them to you and hereby reinstate you as a Count of Serenno…Count Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I thank you kindly for that."

"Although I regret we'll have to sponsor that fool's mining operation at the gas giant in the Yavin system." Duncan said feeling rather annoyed that Lando had interfered by hiring Boba Fett to rescue the child to gain his good favor…while it worked for Lelouch's benefit keeping him hidden it forced Duncan to agree to the transaction and financial support…only because he had blundered by allowing Lando to overhear the message.

And that blunder had almost been a very costly one at that.

"Everything should be in order then?"

"Yes they should…are you going to examine the estate? It's still standing and it has been left unused, but no one has been allowed to occupy it. However I do have men sweeping the place to make sure before you move in."

"Thank you, but before I do I have some business I must attend to first."

"Of course…" Duncan replied before handing Lelouch a credits clip card. "I found out the pay Lando had given Fett and ensured the rest of the proper amount you two agreed on is on the clip."

"Thank you." Lelouch said kindly before leaving to meet up with Boba Fett noticing his meeting was coming soon with the Bounty Hunter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the local morgue located in a town near where Boba Fett and Lelouch had wiped out the Stormtroopers and Dark Jedi, but the usual staff was out today leaving the handling of the corpses from the incident in the hands of assigned members of the Serenno Intelligence division under direct orders from the Grand Count to cover up as much of the incident as possible including the obvious use of a lightsaber against some of the collected dead.<p>

However as the bodies that had signs of having been killed by a lightsaber or a Force power were being discreetly disposed of by means of incineration of the bodies after the intelligence officials of Serenno ensured they had skipped the autopsy process recording that…like most of those killed were either slain by blaster fire, explosives or flame projectile weapons.

However one member had left to dispose of one of the bodies and was holding it back for another employer he secretly worked for. During the shift change a hooded figure entered the morgue after managing to mind trick her way pass the guards without alerting anyone to her presence here. Once she was inside the room a lone man in his early thirties wearing a gray military tunic uniform with short brown box-style hair stood next to a metal table where a body laid covered by a sheet.

The hooded woman removed her hood revealing flowing black hair like a bird of prey with violet eyes and pale skin.

Seeing her nod the man pulled back part of the cloth to reveal the Nightsister who had been slain by Lelouch with her served head laid on the table above her corpse. A mixture of rage and sorrow pierced the woman's face knowing who the Nightsister was and having known her well in her life.

"My prized student…WHO DID THIS?"

"I am afraid that information isn't known to us, but what I do know is that the Dark Jedi with her along with some of the Stormtroopers were either slain by injuries given by a lightsaber, some were strangled to death without any signs of contact upon the neck while another collection of bodies were seemingly electrocuted to death by powerful burst of energy."

Taking the information and having already seen some of the reports she recognized some of the men who had been with her student were killed by someone using the Dark Side of the Force against them. Despite these details providing some hints to the identity the killer of the Nightsister might be it only raised more questions than answer especially given Count Cortes's traitorous actions the following morning which struck her as odd as well.

The Count was loyal and had helped her masters fund the construction of the new academy for her superiors…although he had done so unknowingly which it was then she felt fortunate that they didn't reveal who her sister had really been working for and the operations seized and shut down by the Republic were operations he owned that indirectly aided them without his knowledge since her superiors had feared possible discovery.

Now it seems their judgment had saved the Second Imperium from being discovered…had he been told of its existence their plans might have been ruined this day.

"My Lady I'll see what I can find, but even my superiors are not certain who did this."

"Very well…continue your presence and let me know if you find anything new I want the identity of the one who did this."

"As you wish...Lady Tamith Kai."

* * *

><p>Later that day at the assigned time Lelouch was aboard his shuttle awaiting Boba Fett while HK-47 was on the bridge acting as a look out while the young man simply waited without his mask and armor on. When the time came HK reported on an overhead speaker that Boba Fett was approaching and nearing the ship. As the Bounty Hunter entered the ship Lelouch greeted him kindly.<p>

"Welcome Boba Fett I am glad you could come."

The bounty hunter remained silent.

"I'll cut to the chase…here are the credits as promised."

Lelouch spoke as he handed Boba Fett a credit clip containing all of the credits promised.

"But I do have a proposition for you…" The former prince turned Sith began. "I wish to purchase information from you that you receive that could be useful to me. I'll pay whatever price you wish, but I will include extra to ensure that my identity and our business rearrangement remain confidential. Specifically speaking the information is anything in relation to potential dangers to the galaxy."

"What dangers exactly are you speaking of…Jedi?"

"Oh no…I have no intention of engaging in a war against the Jedi and I am sure someone who has lived to see the Jedi and the Sith have dominance over the galaxy at one point can understand when I say I have no desire to wage a pointless and ultimately useless war of attrition that wouldn't benefit the galaxy in anyway. No Boba Fett I speak of a dangerous force that is likely to appear in our galaxy within the next five to seven years although we have yet to determine when this entity will appear."

"What exactly are these people called?"

"They are known by some as the far-outsiders, but the galaxy will know them by their true name the Yuuzhan Vong."

"The Yuuzhan Vong?"

"They are a race that comes from another galaxy…in fact before the Clone Wars began the Old Republic encountered them, but they didn't realize what they were. Palpatine knew what they were and Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Chiss had encountered them as well. Unfortunately the galaxy at large remains unaware of them, but only a small few myself included are fully aware of how dangerous these creatures are and how ill prepared this galaxy is to deal with them."

"What exactly are they?"

"They are a deeply spiritual, but an extremely aggressive race of humanoid like creatures who use organic technology…they have a radical hatred of all technology. Their entire culture is built around pain and death where death in battle was the highest glory you could attain and all of them are religious zealots in this belief. They enjoy pain to the point they inflict it upon themselves and to them this galaxy is full of impurities because of our dependence on technology so they intend to cleanse it."

Boba Fett didn't respond, but Lelouch could already tell he was listening inventively to what he was saying.

"The fact is the New Republic is not prepared to handle this threat and informing them is pointless at this point since it would risk alerting the invaders which wouldn't help the Galaxy in any way. Their agents have already infiltrated the galaxy doing what damage they can to prepare it for their coming. In fact the Imperial Remnant ending up as it is now was due to their efforts since the Empire was viewed as being more capable of fighting them than the New Republic a thought Thrawn had shared which was one of his motivations for trying to reunify it."

"Then why tell me this?"

"Because…due to the culture of your people you are most likely to be contacted by the invaders. They will likely recruit Mandalorians such as you to aid them in their invasion. When that happens we wish to form an alliance so we can deal with the invaders and any information you might get from them will be of tremendous value."

"You expect me to agree with you and form an alliance?"

"No I am merely putting a proposal on the table…I won't ask for an answer until you have seen the invaders yourself. I think these invaders are something you should see for yourself before you make your decision. If you do agree to work with me I will provide you generously with intelligence and strategic support."

"Basically in return I just provide you with information about anything that could be problem for the galaxy and keep your identity secret?"

"More or less, but you are correct."

"As long as the credits are good I'll agree to your business proposal, but as for your alliance I'll wait and see if these creature pay me a visit like you say they will."

"I have no doubt they will."

After concluding their meeting Boba Fett left prompting HK-47 to rejoin his master.

"_Query: Are you certain it is wise to let him know your identity master?_"

"He would have found out either way if he investigated it, but what is important is that I can gain his trust thereby paving the way for a number of primarily conditions to be cleared when the war begins." Lelouch explained.

"_Response: If that is so…then what do we do now master?_"

"We'll need to settle a few minor things here and with what has happened last night its best I lie low for awhile. I can't afford to draw any attention to myself."

"_Response: Understood Master…_"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later back at Nirauan within the Hand of Thrawn Fortress; Nunnally had disembarked from her shuttle, but to her surprise while deep down she shouldn't be so surprised was that her grandfather was waiting for her. Nunnally kept a neutral expression while she was trying to hide any hint of her actions against Charles, Marianne and V.V.<p>

"Welcome back Nunnally…"

"Hello grandfather."

"Could you kindly come with me please?" Dooku asked while Nunnally followed her grandfather into a vacant conference room. "I understand you went to Earth recently." The former Jedi Master said causally as Nunnally was surprised, but yet not completely. "I knew through the Force itself…as you dealt with them your satisfaction was felt like a ripple in the force, but that wasn't all I had felt."

Nunnally was a little dumbfounded as Dooku continued.

"You vented all of your rage and anger you kept contained within yourself….you released it all, so now I think you have less of a danger falling to the dark side now."

"You knew you knew what I was going to do?" Nunnally said picking up on what she correctly came to suspect.

"Did you seriously think you could have committed an entire droid army in such a fashion without anyone here finding out about it unless the crew and captain of your ship had previous advance approval from me to follow your orders?" Dooku answered with a knowing grin having anticipated what the young girl would do.

"But why then?"

"Because while my daughter was tragically without any talent in the force. Your mother was always very vain and selfish, but let's not to mention a betrayer at heart who quickly helped Charles overthrow the last Emperor so her future husband could be emperor." Dooku begin he failed in a certain capacity as a father to Marianne, but there was something he could be proud of at least. "I only can say that whatever good traits I gave to her, it passed her, in favor of you and Lelouch on a minor measure. In my eyes, the only two decent things of worth that she did brought into existence to this Galaxy."Dooku said while patting Nunnally's head as he would rather prefer Nunnally dishing out overdue punishment to Charles, Marianne and V.V as opposed to the young girl turning into a Sith Lord like Palpatine.

Lelouch knew this as well and the young man felt relief that her sister had vented herself allowing her to move on.

"Thank you grandfather…" Nunnally said quietly looking like a small child who had just lightly been scolded. "By the way how is my brother doing?"

"Well things were going fine, but it seems he was forced to wipe out some Dark Jedi and some rouge Stormtroopers in order to claim his heritance from my home planet."

Nunnally could help but face palm at the comment as she asked.

"Wasn't he supposed to lie low?"

Dooku himself couldn't help but sigh in response before noting. "I guess that it was a hopeless cause to think that the force would grant your brother a calm journey. Even if he is far more thoughtful and measured that Anakin Skywalker to his same age, it seems they share the very same gift or curse to be drawn into problems and adventures like him."

* * *

><p>Speaking of whom Lelouch was currently still on Serenno deciding it was best if he laid low for awhile until the buzz surrounding recent events on the planet had quieted down. But that by no means meant Lelouch was idle as well as he was busy using a workshop inside the basement of the large structure as he and a few droids he had brought using his new found fortunate was giving HK-47 some very considerable upgrades to put it bluntly.<p>

"_Question: Master can you please assure me if you are upgrading my combat capabilities as well as adding more opinions for slaughtering Meat bags?_"

"I am, but I promise will not install that unit you mentioned."

"_Request: Give me weapons, new armor anything for slaughtering meat bags with, BUT JUST DON'T INSTALL THE HK PROTOCOL PACIFIST PACKAGE!_"

"Don't worry for the jobs and tasks I have in mind a pacifist package has no place, but since we're on the subject how about a pair of additional arms so you can hold more weapons." Lelouch said as he switched tools before instructing one of the two droids helping Lelouch which was a WED-15-I662 to begin installation of the new chassis composed out of a mix of Cortosis alloy with a special experimental alloy the young Sith Lord had sent to him from the Unknown Regions. The Cortosis protecting areas a lightsaber wielding foe would strike while the rest of its body was made by the Empire of the Hand which also thanks to some modifications included special camouflage.

"_I like you master._"

"Just wait until we finish." Lelouch replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>It took about just over a full year of work and construction, which was mostly due to acquiring the rest of the parts and equipment to complete HK-47 overhaul and highly extensive upgrade oversaw by Lelouch and the two droids assisting him along with a third that was brought in for the more delicate and precise technical tasks involved in the new body HK now had. The parts and equipment in question were mostly acquired through a combination of black market and commercial connections while they were shipped and ordered through many different chains and shipping contractors to avoid being traced backed.<p>

Once all final checks and inspections were complete Lelouch turned on HK-47 as his newly and state of the art photoreceptors turned on. Its new yellow photoreceptors possessed highly advance optical sensors and motion detection capabilities including the ability to see using ultraviolet, night-vision and inferred vision. Besides the highly advance eyes the assassin droid's new body also had a state of the art search-and-identify programming to enable locating cloaked and concealed targets.

His new advance sensor package added to the effectiveness of his search-and-identify programming leaving any target or quarry of the assassin droid with VERY few options since any foe hiding would have a high chance of being found and quickly killed before they could realize the assassin droid had known they were there. Naturally of course its optical sensors had telescopic vision capabilities too. Also in the event should HK-47 be beheaded by an enemy with a lightsaber or such, his torso included a hidden third eye which was to activate should he be blinded or his head cut off.

Drawing inspiration form the IG-100 MagnaGuard droid series Lelouch designed HK's new body with some assistance from data Dooku and the Empire of the Hand had from battles against Jedi and other foes that had faced the MagnaGuard droids as well as General Grievous. After some suggestions the assassin's droid's new and updated internal systems was given the latest in advanced combat learning programs, which, compared to most of the droids in the past who possessed the program which had seen been improved upon greatly would allow HK-47 to adapt to a highly diverse variety of tasks as well as vastly increasing his skills and adaptability ten-fold.

HK's entire body was literally rebuilt from the ground up with a brand new reinforced humanoid-type skeleton while drawing further inspiration from the MagnaGuard series gave HK's new body superior mechanical anatomy. Also the design had naturally been improved upon and the droid to possess superhuman acrobatics, speed, and combat ability above and beyond what the MagnaGuards and even the deadly cyborg General Grievous had possessed. The addition of repulsorlift boosters also added to the droid's newly frightening mobility. Yet it wasn't enough as Lelouch himself went further had requested a small supply of a experimental alloy which he applied to HK's new body now protected and encased within layered, self-healing laminanium armor.

The Laminanium armor was a brand new and highly experimental extremely durable metal alloy developed by Empire of the Hand after _acquiring_ a design and formula for the alloy being devised by another company with the concept of it being based upon Qellan technology. The armor besides being durable was also being designed with the ability to melt and reform at almost any temperature which allowed it to repair damage. To aid in this nano-machines were infused into its body which were to assist in on the field repairs and internal repairs as well.

In conjunction Cortosis alloy was installed to protect limbs and other critical areas from possible lightsaber strikes. HK's highly advance skeleton like, but sophisticated and highly superior droid anatomy was furthered marked by its ability to split apart its limbs into two additional limbs to hold additional weapons and equipment for whatever the situation demands. Besides being able to wield a wide range of weapons the limbs themselves had built in weapons.

The right arms held a small concealed sonic blaster while the other limb held one variable-output blaster cannon. The left arms carried a flame-projectile weapon and sonic blaster adapted to deal with Jedi and Sith enemies. Its waist was also designed in a fashion to allow for the carrying of a supply belt to carry extra weapons or explosives, but its torso also had a micro-missile launcher too. Its overall color scheme was similar to its original shade, but it much cleaner and had a very new look to it.

"How are you feeling KH-47?"

"_Joyful Response: How am I feeling master? That is a silly question…I have just finished running a full system diagnostics and I have to say master I am VERY HAPPY._"

"Are all weapons and new functions working properly?" Lelouch replied while thankful for some of the technical suggestions and design suggestions he got from the engineers back home at the Empire of the Hand.

"_I detect no problems master._"

"Excellent in a week we'll head out to the next location of the Star Map to unlock the rest of the secrets of Revan's holocron I have decided we should stop by Kashyyyk next and then we'll go to Manaan." Lelouch explained while he spent his year on Serenno to solidify his position as one of the new Counts of Serenno. Count Lelouch Lamperouge was becoming known as something of a philanthropist on the planet as well as someone who was showing signs of being a natural born leader and politician with a keen and highly intelligent mind who was also very respectful to non-human species. In fact Lelouch displayed a curiosity about some of the non-human species he met especially Wookiees.

Suddenly a service droid designed and styled to look like a butler approached him with a data pad in hand.

"Scratch that it looks like I'll have a party I must attend…public appearances and all that after all." Lelouch replied with a sigh. It was perhaps one of the disadvantages of being a Count, but also Lelouch's own reputation he was establishing for himself was also catching up to him. It wasn't that it was bad, but Lelouch considered in the long term grand scheme of things it was best to get something of a reputation going.

The young man just didn't think he would do this well in establishing himself in one year.

"_Query: Master do you mean the kind of party where I could engage in unadulterated killing of meat bags?_" The assassin droid spoke with a very hopeful tone in his voice, almost like a child wanting to go to the candy store to satisfy its sweet tooth.

"Sadly HK not that kind of party, but you'll have a chance to try out your new functions in due time. Besides I wanted to have you go against some combat training droids to check out the weapons and make sure you are operating at peak efficiency before we head to find the next Star Map."

"_Objection: But I feel brand new master._"

"I know, but I want to be sure after all the time and money I spent in upgrading you I don't want to find out there is any faulty parts or weapons in the worse possible situation."

"_Understanding Statement: I see master…to test my new capabilities is good idea for any extensive upgrades done to a droid with such a long service record like mines._"

"I am glad you understand HK, but now in the meantime I better get my best attire ready."

"_Query: If I may inquire master what is so special about this party?_"

"Well how do I describe it? It's a clarity dinner between the counts and other noble families of the planet along with some off world special guests coming to collect donations for humanitarian purposes."

"_Doesn't sound like anything special?_" HK replied sounding depressed.

"Well two of the special guests are." Lelouch began as he paused before saying. "Chief of State Leia Organa Solo and her husband Han Solo, how is that for special guests?"

"_Amusing Response: The leader of the New Republic…yes I would say that is special enough._" HK-47 commented.

* * *

><p>AN: Well we have one year time skip and next Lelouch is going to meet Leia and Han as Count Lamperouge. Using some his new wealth and ties with the Empire of the Hand Lelouch has had HK-47 upgraded and completely rebuilt giving him a powerful brand new droid body using a new armor still being developed by certain company that has yet to take shape, but…who cares lol. HK-47 is now stronger and deadlier than before. The droid's time to shine will come during the Shadow Academy incident where HK-47 will get to show off his new upgrades and fighting capabilities.

A capable assistant to Lelouch indeed, but it's probably a good thing he's not taking on Britannia he would only need a day.

Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner.


End file.
